Athrun's Trial
by Joker Oak
Summary: A twisted tail of tragedy relating to Athrun being kidnapped and forced to stand trial in the PLANTS for his crimes in the first War. I suck at summaries. Slightly Alternate Universe Characterisation. Chapter 8: History to Recover is UP!
1. Chapter 1: Kidnapping

**All the regular crap here. This is my first chappy in a new FanFic. An idea I thought up of all on my own. Yay! Please read and review so I know what you think. The second chapter for this is already in my mind, but since this is my school exam time of the year, it might be anywhere from a few days to a week from appearing.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam SEED, unfortunately.**

**Remember, R&R or Kira will aim for you next time on the battle field .**

**Kira: What? I never said that!  
**

**Athrun: Why did you let them kidnap me?**

**Joker: Who's writing the story here? If you don't want more painful things to happen to the both of you throughout the story, be grateful.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Athrun's Trial - Chapter 1: Kidnapping**

"_I didn't ask for this, I didn't want any of this," _Athrun thought bleakly as he listened to the constant gun fire ringing around him. He'd been avoiding this situation for weeks. Chair Woman Canaver had made repeated requests to the Orb Government to extradite him back to PLANT for trial on charges of Treason and Aiding a Fugitive. Orb had refused saying that no person by the name of Athrun Zala was residing in the country at this time. The only reason for this was because that Cagali had erased all the official records pertaining to Athrun and in a fake biography, he was "Alex Dino" personal attendant/guard to the Attha family. Eileen had not listened to the Orb Government, knowing Athrun was in Orb, she took the ruthless approach and sent members of the FAITH team to retrieve him.

Athrun wasn't going to back to PLANT, he just wasn't going to accept the fate for those who had the charges of Treason and Aiding Fugitive's fall upon him. There was only one consequence acceptable to the people of PLANT for those charges, Death. Athrun shot at several of the approaching Coordinators, he hit the three he'd shot at right where he'd aimed. He wasn't an ace for no reason. Unfortunately for Athrun, while he was distracted with what was approaching infront of him, he had no idea what was behind him. Though he tried to remain vigilant, he failed to notice a group of four coordinators approach from behind. The leader struck him on the head. Athrun fell to the floor unconscious. They quickly placed him into the highest security restraints they had before taking him back to their mirage colloid submarine, Cagali Yula Attha wasn't going to be seeing her body guard for a long time.

* * *

The first thing Athrun was aware of when he awoke was a large pain at the back of his head, when he tried to move his arms to rub his head however, he found that they were locked to the bed he was laying on. _Wait, bed?_ He thought, _"oh no!"_ He'd been kidnapped by the ZAFT forces. _"Shit!"_ He thought miserably. The door opened then and he saw a tall commander walk through, he was a member of the moderate faction of the Supreme Council, just great. Canaver had him. She was going to make sure he stood trial for everything he'd done during the war. "Athrun Zala, its been a long time. Chairwoman Canaver is looking forward to seeing you again." The man smiled cruelly.  
"I don't know where you get the name Athrun Zala from," Athrun stated blatantly, "My name is not Athrun Zala, and I don't even know you people. Why am I here?"  
"Denying it eh?" The man smirked, "That's fine, it doesn't matter. We already did a DNA test on you, it proves with 100% accuracy that you're Athrun Zala. As a Coordinator you're one of a kind boy. Emerald Eyes and Blue hair."  
"Is that so." Athrun just stared, "Where are we anyway?"  
"On a shuttle to the homeland," The man smirked at the fear in Athrun's eyes, "You're going to stand trial for all of your crimes. Then I'm going to have the great pleasure of being in the execution squad when you're convicted."  
"Oh really, since when did the humane methods of execution leave PLANT?" Athrun queried.  
"They didn't, these are just the ones reserved for traitors." The man smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile at Athrun's sea side home in Orb, Kira was stunned. The place was a wreck, not to mention that Athrun wasn't there. Something had happened, something bad. Kira continued walking through the mansion that Athrun often shared with Cagali and noticed that there were bloody corpses in the living room. Athrun had been shooting someone, but who? Then he made the most chilling discovery, near the table in the corner of the room, where Athrun looked to have made his last stand, there was a relatively large pool of blood and some blue hair. Kira was worried now, without waiting an instant longer, he called for Cagali.

"Cagali, I don't care if you're in Cabinet meetings right now." Kira yelled, "Just bring yourself and the best forensics team you have available to Athrun's house. He's missing, and theres a few dead bodies in here. I'm worried Cagali, what if Canaver took him back to the PLANTS?"  
"I'll be right there Kira, don't leave. Keep your eyes open too, there might be some more of them lurking around." Cagali said.  
"Alright, just get here fast." Kira answered and then hung up. He was getting more worried by the minute, he knew what the plants wanted to charge Athrun with. It'd be hell for the young man who wasn't even eighteen yet.

* * *

"I'm afraid I have to leave Cabinet for the day my fellow representatives," Cagali announced, "Some troubling events have been bought to my attention. I must go and investigate them personally. We shall reconvene tomorrow, Cabinet dismissed."  
"Would you inform us of these events before you leave?" Unato queried.  
"No I will not." Cagali answered, "These are private matters that may impact the nation, I will see to them personally and make an appropriate decision based on what is placed before me."  
"Very well," Unato sighed, "Just make sure to inform us if its something important."  
"Done," Cagali said as she bolted out of the Cabinet Chamber.

* * *

When Cagali arrived at her and Athrun's seaside home she was shocked, the windows were shattered, Athrun's car had been blown up. She was more horrified when she entered the house to find blood, bullets and corpses all over the living room. It scared Cagali more to think about what might have happened to Athrun then the dead men in her living room. They'd been killed instantly, given the bullet wounds. She knew Athrun was deadly with guns, if he aimed at your vitals, you had about a 2% chance of survival if at all. "What have you found Kira?" Cagali asked.  
"Not much," Kira answered grimly, "Corpses, Bullets, and Blood. As well as some of Athrun's hair in a pool of blood I think. That's what the forensic team was for. I don't even need to tell you that Canaver did this do I?"  
"No, you don't. The real question is, can we prove it?" Cagali asked.  
"Do you think he might have had time to leave us a message of some sort before they kidnapped him?" Kira asked.  
"This is Athrun we're talking about," Cagali mused, "If he left a message, it'll be well hidden. Either his computer, or he sent it to one of us. You take his computer, hack it, decrypt it, whatever, just tell me if you can find any recently created video or document files. Any time yesterday. Read and Watch them all and hopefully we turn up something."  
"Alright," Kira sighed, "I'll call you if I find something."

* * *

Kira had been sifting through Athrun's computer for hours now, he was nearly finished. Athrun being Athrun, if he was suspicious of something, wouldn't name a file in an obvious way. He had a few experiment reports to read and a video from an experiment, but that was all. When Kira got to the video, his heart stopped. It was Athrun facing the camera desperately, his hands racing over the keyboard. "Kira, Cagali, whoever finds this. I didn't have much time. Eileen Canaver sent a FAITH team to kidnap me. If you need proof, check the desk draw in my bedroom, it has a false floor in it. That should be all the proof you need."

Kira grabbed his phone and dialed Cagali's number. "Cagali here," She answered glumly.  
"Cagali, I hacked his computer." Kira said worriedly, "He left us a video. All it said was 'Kira, Cagali, whoever finds this. I didn't have much time. Eileen Canaver sent a FAITH team to kidnap me. If you need proof, check the desk draw in my bedroom, it has a false floor in it. That should be all the proof you need.'"  
"Shit, ok, I'm taking this to Cabinet tomorrow." Cagali cried, "We'll make a few enquiries to the PLANTS and try and find him. I don't think this will be a quiet affair though, Canaver wants to make an example of him Kira. You go to his place and find what he left in his draw right now, we may need it."

"Alright, I'm on my way now." Kira answered. _What did he leave?_ Kira wondered as he continued driving back to the Seaside Mansion.

* * *

**Hmm, Its an interesting chapter I think. And reviews will make the next part magically appear a lot easier. Read and Review or get shot dead. Your choice.**

**Haha, just remember, I like writing and the more you R&R, the more I write and enjoy myself!  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Homecoming

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam SEED yada, yada, yada.**

**This chapter took 11 Days to write. It was a bit difficult considering I knew what I wanted to do with it, but I found myself running short of my targets, so I tweaked it a little and I think I made it better. Remember to R&R or get killed by Kira :P**

**Kira: Ooooh, wait? What? I have to drive to Athrun's house and pass all that blood again?  
**

**Athrun: Get over it cry baby, your not the one on a PLANT Shuttle in hand cuff's with a really bad headache now, are you?**

**Cagali: Will you two shut up? Some of us are thinking here!**

**Kira & Athrun: Sorry!  
**

* * *

**Athrun's Trial - Chapter 2: Homecoming  
**

The shuttle carrying Athrun from Orb to the PLANT capital of Aprilius arrived at dock about midnight, Athrun wasn't exactly in a co-operative mood when the soldiers kicked him out of bed. He'd been sleeping the majority of the trip and having horrific nightmares to add to his already growing fear and pain. His nightmares consisted of what might happen to him while he was in PLANT and how Kira, Lacus and most importantly Cagali would feel if anything worse did happen to him. But that was the least of his problems now, he was on the floor of the shuttle in pain and the ZAFT Soldiers were just continuing to add to it by kicking him around.

"MOVE NOW ZALA!" A voice commanded, Athrun just smirked back.  
"You think I'm going to willingly walk into a prison where even the inmates would want to kill me?" Athrun sneered, "Not a chance."

"Well, where else do you think we're going to send you?" The agitated soldier asked vehemently, "Your Dead Father's Mansion?"

"No," Athrun shivered, "But you will be taking me to the Orb Consulate. As a citizen of Orb, I do have rights! Even here of all places."

"Orders from Chairwoman Canaver are to take you into the High Security Wing of the Aprilius Federal Prison and place you in the Isolation." The Soldier answered, "Your legal counsel can meet with you there, nowhere else."

The soldiers would take no more rebuke, they hauled Athrun to his feet and between them, escorted him to the Federal Prison's High Security Isolation Wing. Athrun was given the same rough treatment by the prison staff, he refused to wear the prison uniform. So one guard hit him over the head, where they knew even the slightest touch would cause pain. Athrun then however hammered his point home.

"I won't wear it," Athrun sneered, "And do you really wanna risk removing these hand cuff's?"  
The guards decided to let him be, they quickly marched him to his cell and locked him in.

It was, dark, cold and Athrun felt lonely. It reminded him of the end of Bloody Valentine, where he'd decided to end it all, the suffering, the pain. Then Cagali had decided to interrupt his attempt to stop the war by way of suicide. And now, here he was, a prisoner because of what he did to end that god damned war.

* * *

Kira meanwhile had been at Cagali and Athrun's house attempting to find the false floor in this draw. It was beyond frustrating. When Athrun invented somewhere to hide things, he made sure it was nigh on impossible to open or get to for anyone except himself. Kira sighed, this was just going to annoy him too much, but he wasn't going to risk damaging whatever evidence Athrun had managed to obtain, so he patiently continued trying to pry the floor of the draw out. Finally Kira became frustrated, his best friend was in danger and he couldn't get the evidence of who kidnapped him out of a measly wooden draw? Pathetic, for someone who was supposed to be the Ultimate Coordinator anyway. Kira walked over to Athrun's mechanical work bench, or rather, what was left of it, grabbed the closest hammer and walked back over to the draw, he placed the hammer between a side and the floor, he then applied a large amount of pressure and the front of the draw bounced off, Kira took a look underneath and saw a tiny catch that held it on. He hit himself in the head, it had to be something simple didn't it?

Kira tipped out the contents of the draw and found several ZAFT Order notes from the Chairwoman herself and FAITH Badges. Yep, this was a ZAFT kidnapping alright. Kira hopped in his car and drove straight to Cagali's office. He handed her what he'd found and told her to make sure they bought Athrun home safely.

* * *

Cagali was infuriated with her Cabinet, none of them wanted to know anything to do with Athrun's kidnapping. They were all playing the 'We're Neutral what does this have to do with us' card, they just didn't want anything to do with it because they thought it would just be a burden on them. So she decided it was time they got a taste of reality.

"Athrun Zala defended our nation against the attack from the Earth Forces," Cagali emplored them to help, "He knew the consequences. But he also expected our help in shielding him from those consequences. He fought in countless battles for us, he protected the Kusunagi when it was about to be destroyed. He was even prepared to throw his life away at the end for us, and here you all are trying to wash your hands of the situation. You people appal me."

"Yes," Unato sighed, "But you're missing the point. We can't just accuse Eileen Canaver of kidnapping one of our citizens when we have no actual proof it was her. Furthermore, how does it impact us?"

"I didn't want to play this recording if I didn't have to, but it seems necessary," Cagali moaned. She loaded Athrun's video onto the main screen of the room and played it. The remaining representative's were awestruck. "Now do you people see the situation? The PLANT Government attacked our nation, they infiltrated a mansion which is owned by the Chief Representative and kidnapped her Personal Attendant." Cagali shouted.

"What evidence did Athrun Zala leave us then?" Unato asked, "Give us something concrete to go on and we'll back you all the way."

Cagali held up her hands, there were three FAITH Badges and ZAFT Order slips. The Order slips were signed by Eileen Canaver herself. They included a mission "remove Athrun Zala from Orb and return him to PLANT capital Aprilius" and were signed in clear blue ink pen.

"Okay, it would seem the evidence is satisfactory," Unato sighed, "Make the call Cagali."

"Thank you Unato." Cagali answered, "Cabinet dismissed."

* * *

Cagali was sitting in her office, feeling overjoyed that the representatives had backed her proposal to negotiate with PLANT. She had more pressing issues however then thinking about success, she had no doubt that Athrun was now in a prison somewhere. She wanted him back and in order for that to happen a call needed to be placed to Eileen Canaver, so she picked up her phone and dialled the office of the PLANT Supreme Council.

"Hello, this is Cagali Yula Attha, the Chief Representative of the Orb Union speaking," Cagali said when someone picked up, "I'd like to be put through to Chairwoman Eileen Canaver please."  
"She's in her office at the moment and refusing to accept calls," The voice informed Cagali.  
"I don't care," Cagali snapped, "Get her on the line NOW!"

"One moment please..." The voice responded, "She'll take your call."

"Chairwoman Eileen Canaver speaking," Eileen answered, "What do you want Cagali? I'm very busy."

"I'm sure you are." Cagali said angrily, "You'll also be pleased to know that I'm holding the corpses of the FAITH team you sent to retrieve Athrun Zala. They will not be released to you until he is safely returned to Orb."  
"You think I would violate treaties older than I am to kidnap one young man?" Eileen snarled, "You're a fool."  
"No, I don't think so. Athrun left my brother and I a message," Cagali sneered, "A video that told us where to find proof that it was you who kidnapped him. We have 3 FAITH badges in our possession, as well as three Military Order Slips signed in hand by you Eileen."

"So what?" Eileen snarled, "The badges could be fakes, and the slips forged."

"Not possible." Cagali answered, "I've had them all forensically examined already. Technology says they are all authentic."

"So you want me to just release a criminal who helped create the war, back into society?" Eileen asked.

"No, I want him returned to Orb, it's his home now." Cagali answered, "People here at least treat him with decency and respect for that of which he sacrificed for this country."

"He still betrayed his own country, and even his own ideals. Athrun Zala will be standing trial in the PLANTS, I want him removed from this world for good." Eileen stated.

"Fine, if he's to stand trial, I'm coming to the PLANT," Cagali stated simply, "no 'accidents' better occur while I'm there either. On top of that, you will release him into my custody, he will stay in the Orb Consulate where I can at least make sure he is well cared for and doesn't suffer."

"He will not be released from the Federal Prison until his Court Date." Eileen snarled, "What makes you think I will release him before then?"

"Let me see, I will create a political disaster in the PLANTS if you don't," Cagali answered, "The radical faction isn't entirely gone yet, and while they probably don't like Athrun either, I'm sure they'd let him go for the political ammunition they need to come to power in the Supreme Council once again."

"Fine, I'll release him into the custody of Orb." Eileen sighed, "But, if he escapes, we'll consider it an act of hostility against our nation and we'll be forced to defend ourselves. Am I clear?"

"Very, thank you for your consideration of this matter Eileen." Cagali hung up.

* * *

**Kira: My little sister is such a strong willed young girl.**

**Cagali: Who are you calling little? You're younger Kira.**

**Athrun: Hey, don't start arguing please? This Isolation Cell is depressing enough.**

**Remember to Review! Those things are what will make this story come along a lot faster. I respond to all reviews and I love constructive criticism about what I write. So REVIEW OR DIE!  
**


	3. Chapter 3: Despair

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam SEED. **

**A/N: I can't remember the names of the Supreme Council members, so I'm making them up. Excuse them if they relate to Australian politicians a little. Hint, hint, Barnaby Joyce (no he doesn't have underworld connections, and he's actually a member of my favourite coalition, so...)**

**No character chatter this time, this is a longer chapter. The Characters don't have time to chat. Remember to Read and Review please!**

**

* * *

**

**Athrun's Trial: Chapter 3 – Despair**

Athrun looked glumly at the walls surrounding him, ZAFT's 24 Hour isolation was a killer, he understood why people had gone crazy while in isolation. He was restless, he wanted to do something, to scream. None of them was an option however, if he screamed, it'd only be proof he was going mad and it'd give Canaver more leverage against him, he couldn't do anything. An isolation cell was small, just enough space for 2 people to sit upright. _This is torture,_ Athrun thought miserably.

* * *

Eileen Canaver was furious, Cagali Yula Attha had indisputable proof that she'd kidnapped Athrun Zala, now she was going to be forced to hand him over into Cagali's custody where he'd be treated well. She couldn't have that, Athrun Zala was not allowed to escape this easily after all he and his father did to the PLANTS. She wouldn't permit it. Eileen picked up her phone and dialled a phone number. She thought while it rang, she needed to humiliate Athrun, make him appear completely insane. A method of making sure he didn't leave the prison, or that he was locked up for his trial, either way, as long as he was unable to defend himself. She had no doubt he was as charismatic as his father and would be able to influence people quite easily.

"This is the office of Supreme Councilman Joyce," A voice announced on the other end of the line, "Who is speaking please?"  
"This is Chairwoman Canaver," Eileen spoke calmly, "I would like to speak to Supreme Councilman Joyce."  
"One moment please Chairwoman," The voice announced.  
"This is Joyce," Joyce answered, "What do you need Eileen?"  
"You know about the situation relating to Athrun Zala correct?," Eileen queried.  
"Sure, I do," Joyce answered, "What of it?"  
"Orb has indisputable proof we kidnapped him." Eileen sighed, "I made a deal with Cagali Yula Attha to hand him over to Orb's custody during his trial, but as you can imagine, I'd rather he wasn't at the trial."  
"What do you suggest?" Joyce asked.  
"I know you have underground connections," Eileen spoke softly, "I want you to use them. Send someone to do something to Athrun Zala while he's still in his isolation cell. Make him look crazy. Cut his wrists if you want. Paint a message on the wall with his blood if you want. Just make him look crazy. Crazy enough to be thrown into a mental hospital or the hospital wing of the prison. Just make sure he won't be appearing at his trial to defend himself."  
"But, its his right to defend himself, the constitution states..." Joyce was cut off.  
"If I cared about his constitutional rights do you think he'd even be in PLANT now?" Eileen snarled, "Just get it done."  
"Ok," Joyce sighed, "I'll make sure it happens."

* * *

In Orb, Cagali and Kira were preparing things for their trip to the PLANTS very quickly, Kira finished packing and found Cagali already waiting by the front door tapping her foot on the floor. He couldn't resist an amused chuckle, indisputable proof that Cagali cared for Athrun more than she said. Usually she'd of taken a lot longer to pack a bag.

"Anyone would think you cared a lot more than you show," Kira playfully announced.  
"Huh?" Cagali said, her face going red.  
"Come on, I won't embarrass you anymore until we see Athrun." Kira laughed, "How are we going? Shuttle or Ship?"  
"We're taking the Kusanagi," Cagali sighed, "Its faster, and I want to make a point that this is a matter of national interest."  
"By taking the Flagship of the Space fleet to the PLANTS?" Kira asked, "Isn't that a bit, rash?"  
"Not at all." Cagali answered.

Kira sighed, when his sister was committed to an idea, her beliefs weren't about to change very quickly. So he followed her into the car which drove them to Kaguya. Upon arrival, Kira found they were surrounded by men who'd fought on the Kusanagi in the war, Kisaka included. Everyone here was a part of the team that had seen the tremendous effect Athrun had made during the war. Kira wondered if Cagali were planning on taking them for more than just the reason that they were Kusanagi made good to her schedule and took off at 10:00am. Another 10 hours or so and they would be in PLANT. One step closer to seeing that Athrun was safe.

* * *

7 Hours later, outside the Federal Prison of Aprilius, was a black van loaded with men dressed in black. Breaking into the highest security prison wasn't that easy, you needed to cut power at certain points. Make sure there weren't any guards AND above all else, leave no trace you'd done it. The men counted down the last few seconds until the guard shift was due to change. The second it began, they cut the power to the prison, the team spreadout, making sure everyone was at individual stations. Once everyone was in position to make sure there were no onlookers, the leader climbed into the air vents and slid all the way to Athrun's isolation cell. There, he drew out a screw driver and undid the air vent from the inside where it was screwed in, to stop isolation prisoners escaping from their cells.

When the last screw was out, the man was ready to move, however, he held off, this kid had been part of the military. He wasn't your average kid either, he saw things others didn't. He'd have to wait until the kid turned his back.

* * *

Athrun looked at the air vent for a good 10 minutes before he turned his head back to the door. As soon as he looked away, the man pushed the air vent out and dived into the cell. Before Athrun even knew what was going on, there was a hand covering his mouth and an arm wrapped tightly around his neck.  
"Sorry kid," The guy said, "I know you probably don't deserve this, but I've never failed a job before, and I won't start now."  
Without waiting any longer, he produced a gag from his pocket and forced it into Athrun's mouth. He then drew a knife from a pocket and slashed both of Athrun's wrists open. Athrun's howl of pain could barely be heard thanks to the gag, the man then proceeded to use Athrun's left index finger to write a message in blood. Athrun squirmed and tried to stop him, but he was quickly losing his strength due to blood loss. Athrun fainted moments later. Then the man heard the footsteps of a guard approaching. He hit the door hard with his fist, then dived into the ventilation shaft and screwed the vent back on.

* * *

"What the hell?" The guard exclaimed as he opened Athrun's cell door, there was blood everywhere. The floor, the wall. It was downright disgusting. The guard immediately checked for a pulse and was gratified to find that there was one, though it was faint. He then radioed in for a nurse, as well as other guards to cordon off the cell. He wanted to make sure there was evidence if the kid really had done this to himself, they'd need proof. It was possible that isolation just wasn't the right thing for a 17 year old boy. Grown men had gone crazy quicker than this though, maybe the boy was tougher than he assumed.

When the nurse arrived she was horrified, a boy of only 17 had lost this much blood all over being in a prison cell? The Chairwoman ought to be ashamed for making him endure such a difficult type of imprisonment. The nurse quickly arranged blood transfusions and covered the wounds on Athrun's wrists with gauze. She felt sorry for him, she'd heard what he'd done in the great war, he'd done so much for the people of PLANT and all they could show toward him was hate.

* * *

When the Kusanagi docked, Kira and Cagali were greeted by Chairwoman Eileen Canaver herself. She politely invited them into a waiting car, with a team of Cagali's body guards trailing close behind in an SUV. The Chairwoman stayed quiet for a while. She then decided to try and push some buttons to earn something in her favour. She knew Kira's past, despite Cagali and Athrun's best efforts to erase it.

"So Mr. Yamato," Eileen asked, "What reason did you fight in the great war?"  
"I have the grand privilege of diplomatic immunity Canaver," Kira hissed, "Don't try and fool yourself into thinking anything I say will help you."  
"Such a venomous young man," Canaver sighed, "What is so wrong with Athrun Zala being put to trial for crimes that he did commit?"  
"He committed those crimes for the good of your people," Kira spoke calmly, "If he hadn't committed them, there would have been untold tragedy, and we'd probably still have a war going on. By preventing many more deaths, he did something much greater for the world than its people can possibly imagine."  
"How is Athrun?" Cagali decided to interrupt the poisonous words between her brother and his best friends kidnapper, "He'd better be fine."  
Cagali let her threat hang, the rest of the ride to the prison was filled with unnatural silence.

* * *

When the car arrived at the prison, Kira and Cagali were quick to exit followed by Canaver. A prison guard quickly ran over and informed the Chairwoman of what had transpired at the prison. She let shock appear on her face, she hadn't imagined Joyce would do exactly what she said. This ought to work out very well.

"It appears young Mr. Zala has attempted to take his own life," Canaver announced sounding shocked, "I can't imagine why he would though."  
"What wing of this prison was he in," Kira asked sceptically.  
"The High Security Isolation Wing," Canaver answered, "I can't imagine how they let him do this to himself though."  
"Isolation? You put someone who has considered killing themselves in isolation?" Kira sounded horrified, "You self righteous bitch!"

* * *

Kira and Cagali ran into the prison, following a prison guard who took them immediately to the cell Athrun had been in, they'd asked to inspect it personally. No one had tried to clean up yet, there was still blood everywhere. Cagali was horrified, Kira was sick to his stomach but gave his best effort not to let it be seen. What they read on the wall startled them both, 'Kira, Cagali, I'm sorry, this was just one thing too much for me. Athrun.' Kira decided straight away that it wasn't Athrun's hand writing. He then decided that Cagali didn't need to see any more of this and so they left for the hospital wing.

When they entered the hospital wing, Kira spotted Athrun immediately, he was closest to the nurse's station, apparently they were making sure he didn't make any attempt to kill himself. Kira and Cagali approached the bed together and looked at Athrun. Both of his wrists were heavily bandaged, and his left index finger tip was covered in blood. Kira thought for a moment before the penny dropped. _Athrun is right handed,_ Kira thought. This was a set up.

* * *

Athrun woke up several hours later, he saw both Kira and Cagali looking over him and sighed with relief. He then looked further past them and saw a face he wanted to see the least, Chairwoman Canaver.

"Where are we?" Athrun queried drowsily, "What's she doing here?"  
"We're in the Federal Prison's Hospital Wing," Kira answered calmly, "Can you tell us what happned?"  
"I'd rather not right now Kira," Athrun struggled.  
"I want him psychiatrically evaluated," Canaver spoke from the corner, "He's not sane in my opinion."  
"You bitch," Kira cried as Athrun sobbed, "he's just woken from a terrifying experience and you have to say that?"  
"What?" Canaver yelled back, "Its fair, he cut his wrists, he left a suicide note. I do not believe he is in the right state of mind."  
"And who do we have to blame for that?" Cagali snarled, "You've done enough. I've signed the release papers, he's coming to the consulate with us, now. He'll be evaluated by a Psychiatrist from Orb. The report will be sent to you when its done."

With that, Kira and Cagali helped Athrun out of the prison into a waiting car. The car then sped off toward the consulate. There were at least some expert doctors there who could take care of Athrun if they needed it. Cagali simply didn't trust that the prison staff would do enough.

* * *

After Athrun had fallen asleep, Kira and Cagali left the room to discuss the events of the day.

"Do you really think he did it?" Cagali asked, "I'm pretty sure he didn't, but I'm not a hundred percent."  
"I'm positive he didn't," Kira sighed, "I have proof too."  
"What would that be?" Cagali asked excitedly.  
"The message was written using his left index finger," Kira spoke quietly, "Athrun is right handed, theres no way he wrote that message."

Cagali covered her mouth in horror, Canaver had tried to make Athrun appear crazy, or maybe even tried to kill him. Why? What did she stand to gain from Athrun being declared insane now anyway. Then it hit Cagali in the head, 'I want him psychiatrically evaluated', Canaver wanted to make sure Athrun couldn't give testimony at his hearing in a few days. Damn that woman to hell.

* * *

**Remember to review for goodness sakes people. I want your reviews. What else do you think will inspire me to write more?**

**Also if anyone wants to watch my latest YouTube Gundam SEED video, its located here: **.com/watch?v=h-wXix3gaT4

**REVIEW  
REVIEW REVIEW  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
REVIEW**** REVIEW**** REVIEW**** REVIEW  
REVIEW**** REVIEW**** REVIEW**** REVIEW**** REVIEW  
REVIEW **** REVIEW**** REVIEW**** REVIEW  
REVIEW **** REVIEW**** REVIEW  
REVIEW**** REVIEW  
REVIEW**

** REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 4: Revelations and Reckonings

**Hi all. Sorry, its a bit over my one week preference, but school's just gone back. It's been hectic. Been choosing the subjects I want to drop or keep, bye bye to Physics. This chapter is the longest so far, who knows, maybe they'll get longer as I keep going, I'm not sure. Anyway, Remember you are to read and REVIEW!. Seriously, with the amount of people who've read this, I'd like to see some more of you review. Give me idea's if you want. Give me criticism, I take it all in, AND I respond to each review.**

**Kira: Did Cagali really think he did it?**

**Cagali: NO! I just said I wasn't sure.**

**Kira: Which implies you did.**

**Athrun: SHUT UP! I have a headache.  
**

* * *

**Athrun's Trial – Chapter 4: Revelations & Reckonings**

The next morning, Cagali had been trying to rush through the mornings formalities, including signing papers with disinterest at light speed, (like a certain Colonel from Fullmetal Alchemist). She wanted to speak to Athrun as soon as possible about what had transpired in the prison, but while she had a backlog of paper work to complete, she couldn't leave her temporary office. When Kira walked in, he was astounded. His sister was signing papers and throwing things across the room at speeds he would of sworn were achievable only by the genetic manipulation that had created Coordinators. Kira saw something flying out of the corner of his eye, he ducked immediately, just in time to miss a stray stapler Cagali had thrown in her fury by bare millimetres. "Cagali," Kira sighed, "Perhaps you should slow up just a little bit, you're going to over work yourself. Athrun isn't awake yet anyway, so there isn't any big rush..."  
"You idiot," Cagali cried, "Of course there is a rush. I want us to be the first people he sees when he wakes up. Not some Nurse or Doctor taking care of him."  
"Yes," Kira answered, "But you may not be able to talk to him at all yet. The doctors found a strange substance in his blood earlier, they're testing it now."  
"WHAT?" Cagali cried, "Why wasn't I informed of this?"  
"I didn't want to overburden you Cagali," Kira informed her, "If I told you earlier, you'd have been by his bedside all day and your backlog of work would just get considerably larger. I want you to be able to spend time with him when he's alert, not be stuck in an office all day throwing things at any person who happens to pass by when you're frustrated."  
Cagali appeared calm for a moment. Kira thought he'd gotten through to her, until he felt a pain in his stomach. Cagali had punched him, hard too. "Idiot, paperwork can wait," Cagali cried, "Friends and Families lives cannot."

"Cagali, anger isn't going to help Athrun through this ordeal now is it?" Kira asked. It had been deliberate, an attempt to rattle her and it had worked well.  
"Finish your work Cagali," Kira sighed, "You know Athrun would want you to. Once you've finished it, then come and visit him. I'll be there waiting."

* * *

Athrun sat wearily in the hospital bed in the Orb Consulate in Aprilius. It had been revealed by his doctors when his wrists had been slashed, a possibly lethal toxin had entered his blood stream. This toxin, harmful only to coordinators had been invented by the Earth Alliance Forces. It could be used to simply render them incapable of moving, or in large doses, kill them. No one was sure what sort of a dosage Athrun had been given, but he'd been incapable of moving his limbs for over 12 hours. So the Consulate Nurse's were considerably worried about his condition. Consequently, Kira had made contact with Lacus and asked her to use her sources to try and track down an antidote for the poison. It had been found and was on its way, but until its arrival. Athrun had to make do with silence. No one spoke to him because they knew he was incapable of speaking back, they treated him like a fragile doll. He hated it.

Kira walked into Athrun's room several hours later with a vial held high in his hand. Lacus' antidote had arrived. He immediately took a syringe from the table beside Athrun and filled it with the antidote. Then after finding a vein, Kira carefully injected the liquid into Athrun's blood stream. After injecting the liquid, Kira disposed of the syringe and sat to wait for fifteen minutes to see if the antidote had an effect. Sure enough, it did, Athrun was able to move his jaw again and was slowly regaining control of his arms.

"How are you feeling?" Kira asked when he figured Athrun would be able to talk.  
"Like crap." Athrun stated matter of factly, "Losing large quantities of blood and spending over a week in the toughest Isolation cells in the country do that do you."

"Do you know who cut your wrists?" Kira asked, "Or do you remember what happened?"  
"I'm surprised, why aren't you asking if I tried to do it myself?" Athrun asked sceptically, "You know how I was at the end of the war."

"Because I know you better than that Athrun," Kira sighed, "You wouldn't deliberately harm yourself just to escape a prison cell, you'd sit there and prove to whoever had put you there that it was making no affect on you so that they'd move you someplace else."  
"All I remember is some guy saying 'Sorry kid, I know you probably don't deserve this, but I've never failed a job before, and I won't start now.'" Athrun spoke in monotone, "Then I woke up in the hospital wing."  
"Did you see a face?" Kira asked hopeful.  
"No," Athrun sighed, "He was dressed in all black with a balaclava."  
"What colour were his eyes?" Kira asked, "Did you see that?"

"His eyes were crimson red," Athrun sighed, "Definitely a coordinator. The sort of red you can't achieve without manipulation. Just like us..."  
Kira sighed, so Athrun still remembered that conversation. It played back in his memory right then...

* * *

_**At the end of the war, a discussion between Kira and Athrun...  
**__'Athrun,' Kira almost cried, 'What am I? A science project of some crazy freak of a father.'_

'_You're you,' Athrun sighed, 'No matter what has happened, you're you. You create your own identity, you shape your own destiny.'_

'_How can you say that?' Kira cried, 'Were you just another science project to your father? Just to see if something could be done?'_

'_As a matter of fact," Athrun sighed, 'Yes I was.'_

'_Huh?' Kira said dumbfounded._

'_My father extracted me from my mother's womb when she was 1 week pregnant,' Athrun sighed, 'He then had lab technicians perform a number of procedures, those included, an even higher rate of physical strength than the average coordinator, a greater capacity to learn then anyone in the known socities, and he also did something else, barbaric would be a better way of describing it.'_

'_What did he do?' Kira wondered._

'_He forced them to implant knowledge into my brain before I had even developed.' Athrun whispered, 'He even used that to try and make me a clone of himself in some ways. That wasn't all though, oh no, he then tried to have them make me look like him. They refused saying it would be like cloning. He then attempted to do it himself. That left more of a mark then you can possibly imagine.'  
Athrun removed his shirt and showed Kira a series of long scars running down his back, 'These are the result of my father's failure to create a mirror image of himself. I was a project to him in so many ways Kira, I wasn't even allowed to have friends when I was younger and living in PLANT due to my father's fear that people would discover what he'd attempted to do to me. Not only his fear though, also his attempt to still make me more like him. Emotionless. Cold. Spiteful.'_

'_Then how did you become so rebellious?' Kira queried._

'_I met you, you helped me to realise it Kira, one shapes their own path, their own destiny. They become who they want to be, not a person others want them to be.' Athrun spoke calmly._

_**End of Discussion Flashback**_

* * *

"Athrun," Kira asked quietly, "Does knowing what our father's did to make us who we are really scare you that much?"

"Yes it does," Athrun whispered, "Kira, I may not have suffered the front you did for many years being a First Generation Coordinator and living outside of PLANT, but I sure as hell suffered the hell of being my father's little Guinea Pig. It also makes me wonder what other kids may be forced to endure, should more fools like out father's chase their stupid dreams."

"It'll haunt me until the end of time knowing that our father's were willing to risk our lives just to make their projects come to fulfilment." Kira said, "We'll never be allowed to forget it, but we can attempt to move on from it. I agree, others might be forced to endure it, but the best we can do is try to stop it and then help them as best we're able to."

"I suppose you're right," Athrun sighed, "Wheres Cagali?"  
"In her office finishing paper work," Kira answered, "Before you can see her though, I do have to remind you of something."

"Oh," Athrun enquired, "Whats that?"  
"That Chairwoman Eileen Canaver has demanded you be psychiatrically evaluated," Kira answered in a low voice while he watched Athrun go pale, "For what it's worth, I think its bullshit, but Cagali and I agreed to it on the basis we believe you're fine. And it's what got you out of the prison."

"No," Athrun hissed, "I will not take part in a psychiatric evaluation."

"Athrun," Kira argued, "If you don't, they won't let you testify at your trial. There's a letter here stating that."

"They can't stop me," Athrun cried, "I have a constitutional right to speak on my own behalf at my trial."  
"Providing you're not declared insane," Kira stated bluntly.

"Fine," Athrun shrugged, "Bring in the damn Psychiatrist already."  
"How did you know that we had one ready?" Kira asked dumbfoundedly, "I never said it was right now."

"Kira," Athrun spoke clamly, "I've known you for a long time. I know when you've done something without consulting me first."  
"Fair enough," Kira grinned and turned to the door, "You can come in now."

Athrun's eyes widened, the person who came in was none other than Sai Argyle. "Haha, I bet you're surprised to see me huh?" Sai asked, "I majored in Psychiatry and Programming, so, I'm here as a qualified psychiatrist and friend to help you Athrun."

"So Kira is avoiding the restriction of having a non-friendly psychiatrist hmm?" Athrun queried.

"Its better to have a friend than a foe," Kira answered, "At least we know he'll be honest about it."

"Fair enough," Athrun sighed.  
"Kira, can I ask you to leave the room," Sai asked, "And also keep anyone else out until I'm done?"

"Sure." Kira said before walking out leaving Sai to Athrun.

* * *

"Alright Athrun, I'm detached from this situation," Sai said calmly, "I want to know what happened."  
"Starting in the prison or when I was kidnapped?" Athrun asked calmly.  
"Well, I believe starting with then you were kidnapped would be more beneficial," Sai encouraged.

"It was cold and dark." Athrun shivered, "I'd just gotten back from visiting Kira and Lacus at Reverend Malchio's Orphanage and playing with the kids. I parked my car out the front, I walked inside and went up to my mechanics room. I spent some time working on the original designs for Birdy and tweaking them for a new model. Then I went downstairs for a glass of water. When I entered the kitchen, a bomb went off somewhere and all the windows got blown out. I thought about what it could be and just to be safe, I dived for the nearest cupboard which I had a gun hidden in."  
"Ok," Sai was surprised he remembered this much, most people forgot straight away. "Go on."

"I noticed people entering the house wearing dark uniforms." Athrun spoke in monotone, separating himself from the situation. "They started shooting, so I shot back. I didn't want to kill anymore, its why I moved to Orb and chose to settle down. Yet I took all those mens lives as soon as they got too close to me."  
"You felt threatened," Sai answered, "You were in fear of your life. Its a human reaction to do anything you can to protect yourself."

"Well maybe you're right. After that, I ended up in a room with some evidence." Athrun spoke, "It was no good to me, so I took it and hid it for Kira and Cagali and left them a message where I knew they'd find it. Then when I moved back into the dining room, I killed 3 more as they approached me. I didn't notice a group approach from behind though. They knocked me out."  
"Do you remember what happened when you woke up?" Sai queried.

"I had an aching head," Athrun stated, "I tried to rub it but I found my arms and legs were strapped down to a bed. I was then informed by a member of the Supreme Council that I was on a shuttle back to Aprilius to be put to trial. I was then escorted to the prison. They tried to make me wear prison uniform, I refused to the point that they didn't care and just put me in an isolation cell."

"Isolation?" Sai wanted to know, "They risked putting someone who had contemplated suicide in isolation?"  
"Yeah," Athrun answered, "Canaver didn't care, she just wanted to drive me insane, or have me to do something to myself that would prove I didn't deserve to be at my trial."

"Did you do anything to harm yourself Athrun?" Sai asked, "I need to know."  
"No I did not." Athrun stated slowly, "I sat in that cell for close to a week, wondering if anyone was going to help me. I stared at walls, I contemplated hitting things. Bashing my head against a wall, I held back from doing anything for that whole week and it took one underground operative team to make it look like I tried to kill myself."

_He's depressed, _Sai thought, _But he's not insane. He's still in control of himself, its strange._

_

* * *

_

Sai left the room and approached Kira who was sitting outside waiting. "He's not insane," Sai spoke calmly, "But I definitely think he's depressed."

"The real question is whether or not he would kill himself?" Kira asked calmly.  
"No, he wouldn't." Sai answered, "He has too much honour to quit on life."  
"He was ready to when he went to blow up the Justice inside of GENESIS," Kira mumbled.  
"Yes, but that was for something noble." Sai answered, "Killing himself now is just going to hurt more people. He's safe in that department. Trust me."

"Well that'll relieve Cagali," Kira sighed, "Thanks Sai, really. Can you get us a documented report for this evaluation?"  
"Sure," Sai replied cheerfully, "It'll be done tomorrow."  
"Thanks Sai," Kira answered, "Really, it was a lot to drag you out of Orb just for this."  
"I don't mind Kira," Sai responded cheerfully, "He needs the help, he still needs to talk to someone more about his ordeal, I'd suggest you being his best friend, but he might also open up more to Cagali than you."  
"Fair enough," Kira nodded, "I'll talk to her about it. I'll catch you later Sai."  
"See you later," Sai answered cheerfully before walking down the hall.

* * *

**Oh yay! Athrun isn't insane? Wow, thats nice to know isn't it? Its not like he coulda ever been declared insane anyway but still...  
**

**Ok, so you've read it if you made it this far, I now order you to review it. YOU HEAR ME REVIEW IT!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5: Where It All Began

**First of all I must apologise to you all my good readers, for the time it took me to produce this chapter. I know several weeks. I'm going to probably upload the next one tomorrow.**

**Anyway, straight to the usual stuff:**

**I don't own Gundam SEED, much to my tragic regrets. **

**I want you people to read, review, add to alert if you want. Do something to let me known you're reading. I want opinions, I want criticism, give me some. Due to my standards for chapter length, this Chapter will be broken in two separate sections.  
**

* * *

**Athrun's Trial - Chapter 5: Where It All Began**

* * *

_A flashback from where it all began..._

On the PLANT of Januarius 1, in a warehouse facility, many, illegal and horrendous acts were committed. None was more horrendous than the deprivation of rights to the coordinator's Kira Yamato and Athrun Zala before they were even close to birth.

Kira was first, he was the son of Dr. Hibiki, head of research in the underground society known as ZAFT Military Special Advancement Society. Dr. Ulen Hibiki and Patrick Zala invested much of their privately owned fortunes in the project of bringing Kira to life. 9 Month's after they'd begun, the project finally came to its pinnacle with Kira being born from an artificial womb in order to remove any imperfections that could develop due to the uncontrollable variable of a normal womb. After Kira's birth, both Zala and Hibiki rejoiced, it meant that the money and many long hours they had dedicated to bringing him to life had paid off. It would now just remain a matter of time before they could test the boys finely crafted abilities.

Although Patrick Zala and Ulen Hibiki had dedicated a vast amount of their resources to Kira's development, it was not their only project. At the same time, Patrick's first child was also developing in an artificial womb the same as Kira, although his abilities hadn't been as fine tuned due to the limited availability of resources to the complex. They needed to skate under the radar after all, their power consumption was already abnormal for a storage warehouse, anymore and things would start to get more suspicious. When Patrick had requested making his son appear exactly as he were, Ulen Hibiki refused, claiming it'd be too much like cloning, all the other scientists followed suit. Patrick attempted so himself and almost killed his developing son, asking Ulen to step in and save him in the end.

* * *

_Five Years later..._

Ulen Hibiki and Patrick Zala spent several years watching their sons grow, performing many tests along the way to affirm their sons abilities as best they could. These tests proved that physically, Athrun was stronger, Kira was smarter and more emotional and that the attempt to implant knowledge into an embryo had been successful in Athrun's case. And while Athrun's personality had been further developed by the knowledge Hibiki and his father had implanted him with, he still did not like one thing, the thing that destroyed their hopes the most. Joining the war or being a part of it. Neither did Kira. Both boys were disappointments to their fathers simply because they wouldn't do what they were designed to do. They were the ultimate soldiers, and they didn't want to fight.

"We have to do it," Patrick exclaimed, "We can't leave them as they are. They both know enough to destroy us."  
"Yes, but..." Dr. Hibiki replied.  
"If we don't erase their memories," Patrick stated, "How do you propose we stop them?"  
"Locking them up won't solve anything." Hibiki sighed, "How do we explain their lost memories?"  
"Stage a car crash?" Patrick suggested.  
"I see. Make it look like they both hit their heads, I guess." Hibiki moaned, "It's a shame to waste such good work though."  
"What else can we do?" Patrick queried, "For all that technology will allow us to erase memories, it will not allow us to create them."  
"You're right. Its ingrained into their personalities now that they won't join the military." Hibiki sighed, "Fine, I'll erase them. Bring them both to the lab tonight."

* * *

_Several hours later..._

Patrick Zala arrived at the lab dead on time. He quickly exited his car and bought both boys in behind him. Dr. Hibiki noticed the entrance of Patrick and the boys. Both boys were quickly lead to the centre of the laboratory complex where Dr. Hibiki led Kira to what appeared to be an examination table. Patrick did the same with Athrun. As soon as they were sure they boys would make no attempt to run, they both grabbed them and forced them into the restraints fitted to the examination table. Both boys cried out in protest. It did no good. Their father's had them securely locked down within seconds.

"Let us out!" Athrun yelled angrily.  
"No can do my boy." Patrick sighed, "This has to be done. It doesn't matter, you won't remember any of this soon enough."

With that, Patrick and Ulen both picked up a syringe each and filled them with a strong sedative. They then walked over to their sons, found a vein and injected the liquid. It took effect within seconds. Patrick and Ulen then spent the next few minutes hooking the boys up to numerous machines which would slowly inject chemicals into their bodies which would erase their memories over a matter of hours.

"How long?" Patrick queried.  
"The process will be complete in 6 hours, that sedative was strong enough to knock them out for 9 hours." Dr. Hibiki replied.  
"Good, good. In the meantime. You can help me prepare the crash." Patrick stated, "They'll be fine here."  
"Ok." Patrick and Ulen locked up the laboratory and went to find a car they could use.

* * *

_Stealing a car, sometime later..._

"That'll do," Patrick stated eyeing off a sports sedan.  
"Oh sure," Ulen rolled his eyes, "You're not the one driving it."  
"I know I'm not, just steal it and I'll meet you at your place." Patrick laughed as Ulen got out of the car.

As Ulen pulled into his driveway, Patrick smirked.  
"It wasn't that bad of a drive now was it?" He joked.  
"Are you kidding?" Ulen asked, "That thing has the worst handling and it over accelerates."  
"Then its the perfect thing for staging a car crash." Patrick laughed, "Comeon, lets go inside, we need to plan this."

Once they were inside, Patrick wasted no time, his fingers closed around the syringe in his pocket. He quickly pushed Ulen Hibiki to the floor and injected half of its contents into the man's blood stream. Patrick quickly proceeded through the house to find Ulen's daughter, the girl was going with them all, on a trip to hell. When he found her, Patrick quickly injected the girl with about 1/3 of his remaining sedative before hunting for her mother. Upon finding her, Patrick injected the remaining liquid to complete his first job for the afternoon. He then loaded the unconscious Hibiki family into their own Mercedes Benz Sedan and drove it back to the factory district. There he outfitted the car with some discrete remote control equipment before sitting Ulen behind the wheel and his wife in the passenger seat. He put Cagali in the middle seat before carrying the two unconscious and now memoryless boys out to the car. He placed Kira to Cagali's left, he then deliberated on what to do with his own son. The boy was troublesome, he decided that to be safe and protect himself and his wife, he would make sure he went as well.

* * *

_Later on the highway..._

Patrick Zala controlled the Hibiki's car from a remote radio antenna in the area and drove it erratically around the highway before deciding his time was running out in case Ulen woke up. He saw a parked car in the emergency lane and immediately swerved the Hibiki's car into its rear. The fuel tank ignited immediately and set the front of the car on fire. He would now just have to wait as the car slowly blew up killing the people who were most likely to usurp his position.

* * *

_On the highway..._

Cars were quickly pulling over to try and help the Hibiki family and Athrun Zala out of the burning car. Patrick didn't need that, but then something even more surprising happened. Ulen Hibiki woke up, as people were looking into the car and trying to pull at his door, he spoke "Get the kids out first," he croaked. The Children were immediately removed from the car, it was noted that both Athrun, Kira and Cagali all had blood on their foreheads, a good enough sign they may be experiencing head trauma and therefore they were carefully moved off to the side away from the burning car.

A short distance away Patrick Zala watched in fury as the children were moved farther away from the burning car, too far to be killed now if the car blew up. He decided to drive past and finish the job. Ulen Hibiki saw Patrick Zala drive past in the stolen Sports car he'd taken earlier, holding a detonator. He then understood what was going to happen. He yelled "TAKE COVER!" just as the car blew up. Dr. Hibiki died happy knowing one thing, he'd beaten Patrick Zala. Kira and Athrun were still alive, and even if their memories were gone, there was always a possibility they would return. Patrick couldn't risk trying to kill them again, even though he was now going to die, he was happy.

"Has anyone called an Ambulance yet?" a bystander asked.  
"Yes, one is on the way!" Another replied.

* * *

_Later at the hospital..._

Nurses and Doctor's came and went seeing the three children. No one could work out who they were, the car was now destroyed, it hadn't even had its identification numbers intact. The explosion had thoroughly cleaned it out. The children had woken up about an hour ago and were reasonably lucid, although none could explain what had happened. Kira and Athrun's amnesia wasn't feigned, but Cagali's was. She knew everything, but she refused to tell anyone. She was too smart for that. If anyone knew about the projects her father and Athrun's father had worked on, neither Athrun nor Kira would have a normal life, and she didn't wish that upon them.

* * *

_Zala Mansion, an hour later..._

Patrick was filing documents in his study, making sure most of his and Ulen Hibiki's Lab reports were well hidden, then he stumbled upon one about his own son.

Subject Name: Athrun Zala  
Subject Birth Date: October 29th  
Subject Hair Colour: Azure  
Subject Eye Colour: Emerald  
Notes: The boy has progressed, he has developed strength disproportionate to other coordinators of his age. His quick friendship to fellow subject Kira Hibiki has proven he is friendly and approachable, as desired. He is also far more intelligent than originally anticipated, a result of his implanted knowledge? Closer observation shall be required.

"Dear," Lenore asked from the study entrance, "What are you doing?"  
"Oh just some filing," Patrick stated, stashing the Lab report about Athrun, "Why?"  
"I was just wondering if you'd be coming down for dinner soon?" Lenore asked.  
"Sure. Give me five minutes." Patrick smiled.

Lenore Zala was downstairs having the chef prepare dinner when she saw a newsflash. There had apparently been a car accident on the highway near their house. Not only was it an accident, but three children were involved. When the news reporter flashed over a photo of the car Lenore's heart skipped a beat. That was the Hibiki's car, she was sure of it. "Patrick, where did you say Athrun was today?"  
"He was with the Hibiki's, why?" Patrick put on a frown.  
"They've had an accident on the highway, its on the news. Theres no mistaking that car." Lenore cried.  
"Oh my gosh. I hope they're all ok." Patrick cried.

When the news reporter stated that three children had been taken to hospital, Lenore felt relieved. It was then revealed the remaining two occupants of the car had burnt to death when it exploded. Lenore's heart sank. Kira and Cagali were now parentless. Lenore jumped when she heard the reporter state that due to privacy reasons they couldn't release photograph's of the children, but that the hospital had been as yet unable to identify them. If anyone knew them, they were urged to contact the hospital.

Lenore literally jumped on the nearest phone and dialled the number on the screen while Patrick Zala ran to get his car out of the garage. Lenore's call was answered and when she explained that she knew all three children and their identities, she was asked to come in, she informed the hospital she and her husband would be there in 5 minutes.

As soon as Lenore joined him in the car, Patrick roared out the drive way in his Bentley, not letting anything get in his way, he expertly weaved in and out of traffic before turning off at the exit to the hospital. He needed to keep up this charade for as long as possible to fool people into believing he didn't know what had happened until Lenore told him.

* * *

_Patrick and Lenore's Arrival at the Hospital..._

Lenore had rushed inside, leaving Patrick to park the Bentley. Patrick dawdled in the car park for a while. Lenore was in the mean time talking to the head of the hospital about the children's situation.  
"They're all in very good shape physically, although mentally, I hate to say it, it looks like they may all be experiencing severe memory loss and I doubt its from shock." The doctor commented.  
"Thats fine, I suppose it would help to have someone speak to them about it." Lenore sighed, it was going to be a evening.  
"So, how bad do you think the memory loss is?" Lenore asked.  
"Honestly, I'd say the girl is hiding something from us, she seems to know more than she is willing to tell us." The doctor groaned, "The boys on the other hand, I'm very convinced are suffering memory loss to its fullest extent."  
_Thats Cagali,_ Lenore thought, the young girl was acting selfless as always.  
"I guess I should inform you then, that one of the boys if my son," Lenore sighed, "The other two's parents died in the crash."  
"Perhaps it will help them not to remember then." The doctor mumbled.  
"Can I see my son please?" Lenore asked.  
"Mrs. Zala, I'd need you to first give me a description of each child so I can confirm your story." The doctor exclaimed.  
"Let me see, my son, Athrun has azure hair, emerald eyes and he's rather withdrawn in facial appearance." The doctor nodded for her to continue, "Kira, the other boy has brown hair and violet coloured eyes. He's generally pretty kind and caring. The girl, Cagali has blonde hair and amber coloured eyes. She seems a lot tougher than your average girl."  
"A Fairly good description," The doctor sighed, "I'll take you to them now."

In the hospital room Lenore saw Athrun sitting up in a bed looking straight through the walls as if in a trance. She then noticed the needle mark in his arm, she was immediately startled and knew to point the finger at her husband. "I want you to conduct a toxicology screen on each child," Lenore stated, "I'm assuming the right to look after Kira and Cagali's well being for now."  
"If I may ask you Mrs. Zala," The nurse in the room asked, "Why do you want a toxicology screen?"  
"Because the children have needle marks in their arms. I want to know whats going on." Lenore stated, "Also, this report is not to be given to my husband, nor is it to be known about by him. Got it?"  
"Y-yes ma'am!" The nurse choked out before rushing from the room to gather some necessary equipment. Patrick Zala walked in after the nurse rushed out to see the three children apparently in a trance like state just staring straight ahead.

* * *

**Now, no characters talking afterwards. Its a flash back at the past really, and while some would argue its for a side story, I would say otherwise.**

**So you've read, now REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**

**I welcome your opinions, don't be scared. If you're too scared to review, at least alert me so I know you're here.**

**Again, my sincerest apologies about the time it took to post this chapter.  
**


	6. Chapter 6: Where It All Began, Part 2

**Ok, so here we are with Chapter 6, its a day late. I apologise, don't kill me. Its not very long, understanding of that fact, I've thrown in a little teaser as well. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed no matter how much I might like to.**

**After this chapter its back to reality, so I apologise to anyone who has been disappointed by drift into what could've been a side story on its own. I would have done it, only it throws my whole main storyline out of whack if I do, therefore, you need to read this to advance further into it with understanding.**

**I've also changed the description to show that the story is slightly Alternate Universe.  
**

**

* * *

Athrun's Trial - Chapter 6: Where It All Began, Part 2**

_Lenore Zala and Patrick Zala in the hospital room..._

Lenore sat there staring at her son and his two friends, all of who appeared oblivious to her and her husband's existence at that moment. She was sad, it appeared her son had either forgotten or been forced to forget who he was. Either way, until she knew for sure, she would take no chances with giving away her inner thoughts to her husband.

* * *

_Outside the hospital room..._

"Mrs. Zala," A nurse whispered and beckoned for her to follow.  
"Yes," Lenore asked, "What have you got to tell me?"  
"The toxicology reports on the children came back," The nurse explained.  
"And?" Lenore asked.  
"All three children tested positive for a strong dose of sedatives." The nurse answered.  
"Anything else?" Lenore asked calmly.  
"As a matter of fact, yes," The nurse stuttered, "Both of the boys also tested positive for a chemical used in creating permanent memory loss."  
"That bastard," Lenore whispered.  
"Is something the matter ma'am?" The nurse worried.  
"Nothing at all," Lenore answered cheerfully, "Can you get me documented copies of the toxicology results?"  
"Certainly." The nurse replied.  
"Thank you," Lenore answered before heading back to the room. It was time to have a heart-to-heart with her husband.

* * *

_Back in the hospital room...  
_  
"You self righteous prick!" Lenore shouted after slapping Patrick, "How dare you drug our son then use drugs to also erase his memories? It was you who wanted to create him like that, you made him and you attempted to destroy him didn't you?"  
"It was for the good of our family..." Patrick started before being cut off.  
"Was it to Athrun's benefit to be an 'Ultimate Coordinator'" Lenore spoke angrily, "How has it benefited him so far? All it has done is bring sorrow into his life. Thanks to you he no longer even remembers his life."  
"Its his fault, that little bastard wouldn't even join the military schools I wanted him to attend." Patrick shouted back.  
"Thats because he wanted nothing to do with your war!" Lenore shouted, "You drugged them all didn't you? Put them in the car and attempted to kill them."  
"His memories are gone now, there is nothing you can do to bring him back." Patrick stated triumphantly, "The same as the Hibiki's, they're both gone and now their children are suffering memory loss and stuck in a hospital."  
"You bastard!" Lenore shook violently.  
"If you keep screaming at me," Patrick's tounge was sharp, "I will be forced to take it out on him" Patrick indicated Athrun. Lenore was then silent, but never let her hate stop being aimed at her husband that night.

* * *

_Later on that week..._

After it was determined safe for the children to leave hospital, Lenore wasted no time taking them herself. While she continued to live with Patrick, she refused to have anything to do with him. She eventually arranged for Kira and Cagali's aunt Caridad Yamato to take both Children back to Orb, there wasn't many other choices. Patrick had been seething in anger ever since she bought them home with her.

Before they left however, she decided to have a little talk to Cagali.  
"Cagali, I know you haven't forgotten everything like the boys." Lenore spoke softly, "So why didn't you tell the doctors who you all were?"  
"I was afraid," Cagali confided, "If they knew what Dad and Uncle Patrick did to Kira and Athrun, what would they do to them? I didn't want them to suffer because of it."  
"You're a smart girl Cagali," Lenore spoke soothingly, "I hope they both recover, but somehow I think their memories will never return to them."  
"I hope not," Cagali answered, "Some of those memories would be terrifying."  
"Indeed," Lenore sighed, "Go on, enjoy your time with your aunty."  
"I will," Cagali sounded worried, "Aunty, will you please let me know how Athrun is doing regularly?"  
"Of course," Lenore answered, "Can you let me know how Kira is doing as well?"  
"Yes Aunty." Cagali answered.  
"Good girl, go on, your Aunty Caridad is waiting." Lenore watched her go.

* * *

_Back in the house of Zala..._

So they were finally gone, excellent, Patrick could now focus on reprogramming Athrun's brain with the militaristic views he had. Hopefully this time, the boy wouldn't prove to be such a large failure.

* * *

_Finale of the Flashback_

For many years Patrick Zala continually turned his son into a soldier by bringing him up with a militaristic view, much to the disgust of Lenore, who had tried her best to nurture her son in the hope he may have some of his good memories of life before he was five years old return, but it wasn't to be. They never came. Then, when Junius Seven was annihilated, Athrun's spirit finally broke, he accepted his father's desire for him to join the ZAFT forces and fought to avenge his mother.

Meanwhile, Kira and Cagali were separated not long after Caridad took them back to Orb, it was decided by the Chief Representative of Orb, Izumi Nara Attha, that Cagali would be cared for by him when Caridad couldn't find a better home.

Kira grew up in a pacifist culture and although he was reunited with Athrun at the Copernicus Lunar Prep School, they had no real memory of each other. Athrun did still make him the present of Birdie though, and the friendship rekindled a new.

* * *

**Now this was a short finish for the chapter, I couldn't find a lot of motivation to write a lot more about it. I coulda dragged that ending out for another 4,000 words if I'd been more motivated, but anyway. So due to my lack of productiveness for this chapter, I've decided to give you all a sneak peak of what happens later on in the story, and show you why this 'Where It All Began' section was necessary for the continuation to this story.**

* * *

_**The Sneak Peak:**_

Eileen Canaver sat in her office chewing her finger nails nervously. She had requested Councilman Joyce retrieve all information held on Athrun Zala in both the legal and less than legal circles. She wanted to know everything about him, she'd even suggested that he examine Patrick Zala's files in his now uninhabited mansion. She was worried, Orb had requested to the highest court in PLANT that all of Patrick Zala's assets be turned over to Athrun Zala as his rightful inheritance, the court had approved it and the order became effective within two days.

Several hours had passed and Eileen was worried even more so, she had nothing on Zala so far and Joyce had yet to get back to her. Then, all of a sudden, a file dropped on her desk with a note attached.  
_This was the best I could find in Patrick Zala's files, I hope it helps. Joyce._  
She proceeded to open the file and read through it, what she read astounded her.  
Experiment #3285:

Subject Name: Athrun Zala  
Subject Date of Birth: October 29th  
Subject Hair Colour: Azure  
Subject Eye Colour: Emerald  
Subject Blood Type: O  
Project Type: Ultimate Coordinator Military Project (Specimen #2)  
Modifications: Larger Enhanced Strength (Exceeds Specimen #1), Implanted Knowledge (IQ is unmeasured), Failed Attempt to Recreate Appearance of Father left deep scars in back (beyond healing), Considered to be immune to all types of sickness, Outgoing to all whom he meets, Part of the SEED project.

_**End of the Sneak Peak!**_

* * *

**So yeah, reviews please people. This is where the ball really gets rolling. I want to try and get a few more chapters up soon, preferably I'll write a few so that I can take a few weeks to focus on the stories I've yet to release and stories I haven't updated yet. I look forward to seeing what you all think. **

**Remember to Read, Review and Alert! Do something that lets me know you're here. **


	7. Chapter 7: Reality is Harsh

**Gah! I'm three weeks behind, I can't believe it, and I'm taking the advice of others and trying not to skip around as much as I do. It just doesn't leave as good an effect. I've also got to produce another Chapter for my FMA fic by tomorrow or call it dead in the water. Damn. Life is hard. School sucks, I hate assignments and summarising text book chapters because I've been too lazy to do them earlier. End of rant.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam SEED, however, I do own the two OC's I created in this Chapter, Gregory/Greg and George Bishop. **

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter and review it. Alert and don't review if you want, I don't mind. Show me you're here, and I'll try and do the same. More reviews definitely will = more frequent updates to the story.**

**

* * *

Athrun's Trial – Chapter 7: Reality Is Harsh**

_**Orb Consulate – Plant of Aprillius**_

Cagali was quietly walking down the hallways of the consulate heading for Athrun's room. She'd given Kisaka and others the slip and escaped her office. She was sick of her duties, for once, she wanted a day off. If she had to disappear from sight for that day off, so be it. She wanted to be next to the young boy she fell in love with at the end of the war. The boy who's mind was certain to be muddled right now, he needed comfort, Kira just wasn't going to be able to fix this situation alone. It would take both Athrun's best friend and his girlfriend to put him at ease.

Cagali looked up, she'd finally made it to Athrun's room undetected by Kisaka and her guards. She turned the handle and walked in. Cagali hadn't been prepared for what confronted her. Kisaka and Kira were just standing there with a smirk heavy on their faces, while Athrun who was sitting up on the edge of the bed had just burst out laughing at her dumbfounded expression.

"Running away from your duties?" Kisaka asked seriously.  
"Shut it!" Cagali spat, "I want a day off, no one will give me one so I am declaring this my day off."  
"Chief Representative's of nations don't get days off." Kisaka reminded, "It is there duty to work until discharged from office."  
"I don't give a damn!" Cagali shouted, "My boyfriend is in the hospital, he needs my support, I am not going to just sit in an office all damn day for the rest of the time he's here and do nothing. This is my day off Kisaka, I'm having it."  
"Ok, ok" Kisaka backed away from the agitated girl, "But you'll be returning to work tomorrow."  
"Get out!" Cagali roared.

Cagali turned back to Athrun who was now coughing after laughing so hard. She relaxed a moment, it wasn't often anyone heard Athrun laugh, it was such a rare occasion in fact that she usually took the rest of the day off to enjoy his overly joyous mood before it disappeared again. And here she was again taking the day off to try and make the most of his happy mood.

"I'm sorry he had to come in here Athrun," Cagali smiled, "I just couldn't stand being stuck in my office any longer and not being allowed to come see you when you're stuck in this dull place."  
"Dull?" Athrun asked amusedly, "Its white, its bright!"  
"It doesn't matter anyway," Kira spoke cheerfully from the corner, "Athrun has been discharged from the hospital. We were going to head for your office, but since we're all together, why don't we go to my room instead?"  
"That sounds good," Athrun spoke cheerily, "On one condition, it better not be white!"  
"It's not, honestly." Kira chuckled, after that the whole group walked to Kira's room.

* * *

_**Kira's Room – Orb Consulate – Aprillius**_

Athrun, Kira and Cagali had taken seats around the coffee table in Kira's room, they all had a coffee in front of them and were discussing the current situation they were in.

"It's not a very easy defence," Athrun sighed, "She's had months to put together her research on me. She's probably got more on me than I remember about me."  
"You mean the files?" Kira asked.  
"Yeah," Athrun nodded, "Those damned files are going to be the death of me in court. If she knows everything, I'm screwed."  
"Not just you," Kira moaned, "Those files have stuff about me in them too."  
"Wait a minute!" Cagali exclaimed, "What files?"  
"Experiment files," Athrun stated bluntly, "Detailing us growing up."  
"Oh, you mean..." Cagali cut herself off.  
"The files our fathers compiled after watching us grow up." Athrun moaned, "Every little surveillance report. To the files my father created on me after he tried to re-invent my personality."  
"So, what do we do?" Cagali questioned, "We have every right to submit those files as evidence in court."  
"We do, but..." Athrun went silent.  
"But," Kira spoke coldly, "Those files are all in Patrick Zala's mansion. Only the Supreme Council has the right to retrieve files from it."  
"Isn't there anyway to seize control of the entire Zala Estate?" Cagali wanted to know.  
"Well..." Kira was cut off by a now bright-eyed Athrun.  
"Its not impossible," Athrun mumbled, "PLANT Law states that the Supreme Council can only freeze assets due to war crimes for a period of 6 months, if they've not made a decision about what to do with them by then, they generally have to hand them to the rightful owner."  
"How long have they been frozen?" Kira asked.  
"7 Months," Athrun spoke quietly, "It'll take an application to the highest court in all of PLANT to get them unfrozen though, and that can take weeks."  
"We'll see," Cagali announced, "I have a few connections who might be able to help escalate such a case. How long will you need to get all the application's filled out?"  
"A week?" Athrun suggested.  
"You've got two days." Cagali said, "I'll make the calls and book us a time in the highest court two days from now."

Cagali exited the room drawing out her mobile phone. Athrun groaned and Kira for the first time saw a hint of real depression in his eyes, apparently this was going to be one large amount of paperwork, not to mention a stressful court case. "Let's go," Athrun grumbled.  
"Where are we going?" Kira enquired.  
"To my lawyer's office." Athrun spoke calmly.  
"You still have a lawyer in PLANT?" Kira was dumbfounded.  
"I kept one, just in case it was necessary," Athrun sighed, "Plus, I never really came back to PLANT to get rid of unnecessary staff, I just left for Orb after the destruction of GENESIS."  
With that, Kira followed Athrun to the car park at the consulate at which point Athrun's frown became a scowl. "They couldn't have one half decent car here could they?"  
"I don't suppose they budget for luxury sports cars." Kira laughed.  
"Yeah well, we're going to rent one. I won't be seen in one of these limousine's or sedans." Athrun spat.  
"Ok, but you're paying for it." Kira chuckled.  
"No I'm not," Athrun's eyes sparkled, "The PLANT Government is."  
Kira stared at him dumbfounded. "How do you think that'll happen?"  
"When we win," Athrun smirked, "I'm going to send Canaver the largest bill of false charges costs she's ever seen."  
Kira's eyes widened, Athrun was going to make this quite the spectacle.

* * *

**A while later... (some rental yard)  
**"Well, I don't suppose I could interest you boys in a high-tech sedan?" The owner asked.  
"No, I want a sports car, powerful engine, convertible." Athrun spoke calmly, "Preferably no speed limiter."  
"I have just the car," The man laughed point towards a sports car which resembled Athrun's car back in Orb.  
"I'll take it," Athrun responded, "Here, this should cover how long I want it for."  
Athrun then tossed a blank PLANT Treasury cheque at the man. He received the keys and hopped in the driver's seat. Kira, suitably was worried. Everyone knew Athrun drove like an absolute madman when he was depressed, it was a frequent occurrence. Not voicing his objections however, Kira joined Athrun and hopped into the passenger seat. He heard the roar of the engine and then heard rubber burn as Athrun raced out of the rental yard in the luxury sports car.

An hour later, they arrived at what Kira immediately knew had been a property belonging to Patrick Zala. It had the world 'Zala' clearly coming down the side of the building, Athrun didn't even bother to find a parking space out the front, Kira watched him guide the car toward the basement, Athrun punched in a security code at the gate and then roared inside and parked in the spot marked "Chief Executive Officer" right next to an elevator. Both Kira and Athrun walked into the elevator and Athrun pressed a button labelled "Legal Representation" before it began to hum.

"At least someone is still paying the bills," Athrun mumbled, "Otherwise the electricity would never still be on."  
"What are we doing here?" Kira mumbled, "I thought they froze all of your father's assets, we can't exactly be caught here."  
"They froze his assets," Athrun smirked, "They can't freeze what doesn't belong to him. I own this building, well, more correctly, Athrun Zala Corp. owns whatever my father decided to give to me before he died."  
"So, I'm guessing your lawyer works out of here?" Kira asked.  
"Yeah and a whole lot of other staff," Athrun smiled, "I might not be around, but this business is pretty self-sufficient."  
"And this business is?" Kira asked.  
"This business, does numerous things," Athrun spoke charismatically, "we supply lawyers at affordable rates, we finance motor vehicles and homes. We broker property, yachts and civilian aircraft as well as owning controlling shares in some of the PLANTS largest companies. Basically, we're a 'one-size fits all' Financier, Legal Representative, Broker and Holding Corporation. Or at least that what the pamphlets used to say, I've got no idea what the managers might have done since I left."  
"Oh," Kira mumbled before adding suspiciously, "Wait a second. If you have all this money laying around, why are you not living in your own mansion in Orb?"  
"Because this money is no good to me." Athrun groaned, "It's all locked away by the government. I can draw a small sum for living expenses, but otherwise, the Government has the business locked down tight. It has the largest cash reserve in PLANT because of it, as well as zero debt."  
"So I take it," Kira thought aloud, "Your father owned the shares in trust when he died?"  
"Yes," Athrun spoke flatly, "And in trust or not, the Government has refused to hand them over, yet. We're about to make it happen." *LOUD DING FROM BEHIND CONTROL PANEL*

They both stepped out into a beautifully finished marble hallway, Athrun didn't wait long for Kira before he strode toward the end, he then stood in confusion for a minute, the heads of department had moved around he noticed. Hoping to avoid confusion, he strode toward the office of the Head of Civil Representation. He didn't knock, didn't wait. It wasn't expected of the CEO to just wait, he would walk in whenever he wanted, which just happened to be right now.

* * *

**Inside a Fancy Civil Lawyer's Office**

"Mr. Zala," A surprised voice exclaimed, "What a surprise to see you here."  
"Indeed, I suppose it is, I've been hiding for the better part of 7 months now haven't I?" Athrun chuckled.  
"Who is the young gentleman behind you?" The man asked inquisitively.  
"This is my good friend, Kira Yamato. Kira, this is Greg Bishop, the best Civil Lawyer in PLANT." Athrun answered, "He and his sister are helping setup my defence in the war crimes trial which I'm about to go see Claud about, but I want to speak to you first."  
"Certainly, what can I help you with?" Greg asked.  
"I want you to prepare all the documents you need to apply to the Councillor's Court to release the assets of my father from freeze, I've got a judge booked in two days." Athrun spoke with authority, "I also want you to prepare a document of my intention to execute my father's legal will upon our success in recovering his assets from freeze."  
"Are we buying the judge or...?" Athrun cut him off.  
"No, I can't even afford the cost of more than basic necessities, let alone buying judges." Athrun hissed.  
"Ok, what about the Will? How does the distribution go?" Greg asked, "I've never seen a copy of it."  
"My father left all of his assets to me," Athrun spoke hoarsely, "I basically want you to list our intention to put them into my name effective immediately on the date so I can deploy private security teams and take over the mansion again."  
"What in the world are you doing all this for?" Greg asked, "You've never cared enough before to try."  
"It's been over 7 months and no action," Athrun hissed, "All assets are only allowed to be held 6 months under PLANT law, they've had them 7 and made no decision. We now have every right to request them back. Secondly, I need access to the mansion to retrieve documents for my defence in the war crimes trial."  
"Ok, I'll have the documents ready by Monday." Greg answered, "You're playing a dangerous game though kid."  
_Tell me about it,_ Athrun said quietly.

* * *

**Out in the hall again...**  
Athrun and Kira were walking towards the other end where the Criminal Defence Lawyer's office was.

"Ok, so you think you'll win the assets?" Kira asked.  
"Oh yeah, we'll win." Athrun said smugly, "There's never ever been a decision in the councillor's court where the applicant hasn't won, it's just generally that the Councillor's court is reserved for the Supreme Councillor's. If you are the relative of a former councillor however, you have the right to use it."  
"Was it wise to tell him you wanted documents from the mansion though?" Kira asked, "He could be working for Canaver you know."  
"I know that, it's why I told him." Athrun looked around, "He's always been loyal to the head of the Supreme Council, only, he'll tell her, she'll search the mansion, find nothing than die when I produce the documents needed."  
"How do you know she won't find them?" Kira worried, those documents did include details on him as well.  
"Because, they're in a self-destructing safe in the panic room which needs a 9 digit un-breakable code to get in," Athrun laughed, "It was designed and tested by me, you'd possibly be the only one capable of breaking the lock. Blow torching the door is no good, it'd just detonate, and besides all that, the panic room is hidden too well to be found."

Kira hadn't noticed but they entered another office, however this one was full of lawyers rushing about everywhere and talking with people. The whole room had gone quiet however upon Athrun's entry, no one here had seen him for 7 months. He'd become a ghost and was supposed to be in a high-security prison at this moment. A large man spotted them and lumbered over.

"It's been a while," He said, "I noticed your war crimes trial, I was wondering when you'd call me for help."  
"I couldn't exactly call," Athrun mused, "I was in high-security isolation."  
"So how did you get out?" The man wanted to know.  
"Lets just say the Orb Government has a vested interest in keeping me alive." Athrun said.  
"Alright, I gather you want to talk in my office?" The man asked.  
"Well, I'd rather not share my problems with all my happy customers." Athrun said dryly.  
"Fair enough, comeon." He said. They followed him to a large well fitted out office, you could tell the criminal lawyers did alright for themselves too.

"Ok, so first of all, who is this fellow?" He asked pointing at Kira.  
"This is my childhood friend, Kira Yamato." Athrun spoke soothingly, "He and his sister are responsible for getting me out of jail. Kira this is George Bishop, Greg's twin brother."  
"So thats why they're, sort of, similar?" Kira asked.  
"Yep, while Greg specialises in Civil laws, George here is the specialist in Criminal matters, and he will be Cagali's advisor during court proceedings." Athrun said.  
"So you want her as the main examiner then?" George asked, "I wouldn't usually advise doing so, but I can see why you would want to."  
"Yes I want her as the main examiner for my defence," Athrun grumbled, "Eileen Canaver will be the prosecutor, so I'd rather Cagali did the defending. I welcome your input though of course."  
"I get you," George sighed, "Let the politicians slug it out in the court room over laws?"  
"Yes, two more things though." Athrun said, "One, will the fact I had to be given a psyche evaluation recently count for much in court?"  
"It depends on the outcome." George said cautiously.  
"He was declared sane," Kira spoke calmly, George looked hopeful, "But, it also stated he is badly depressed."  
"On what basis was this psyche evaluation carried out?" George asked.  
"Well, Eileen Canaver sent me some visitors in prison." Athrun said uneasily, before un-bandaging his left and right wrists, and throwing several photos onto George's desk "They did this."  
"Good god!" George exclaimed.  
"The first is how I was when the guards finally decided to check on me, the second is a message written in my blood on the wall," Athrun stopped for breath, "The third is my left hand covered in blood, showing that they used my left hand to write the message. The fourth is what my wrists looked like after they cleaned and sterilised the wounds in the hospital wing."  
"So," George mused, "She used this as a reason to try frame you as insane, and thus kick you out of the court room?"  
"I assume so." Athrun nodded, "I also assume she'll try again."  
Kira's eyes went wide, Athrun hadn't said anything about believing his life could be in danger again if Eileen Canaver was to have her way.  
"What is the second thing?" George asked.  
"You know about the Zala-Hibiki Corporation don't you?" Athrun asked quietly.  
"Yes, why?" George answered.  
"Can I use proof of genetic tampering as part of my defence?" Athrun asked.  
"You're kidding right? Expose the secret to the globe?" George hissed.  
"No, I'll be requesting a closed Court Room for that one. If at all." Athrun growled, "Its the last resort measure but damn it, I will use it if I have to."

The proceeded to talk about legal problems for an hour more before Athrun decided it might be best for him to contact Cagali and inform her where they were. Kira and Athrun then hopped into their car and returned to the consulate, Athrun let Kira drive because he was beat. It'd been a distressing day.

* * *

**Well, thats the end of one extraordinarily long chapter. It was totally unintentional, but I also figure since I took so long in producing it you all deserve a bit more. I'll start the next chapter after I kick my Fullmetal Alchemist - Hell's Awakening fic in the guts with a complete restructure, right after the first chapter, it just didn't attract enough reviewers, I think it needs more drama to make it successful. Anyway, remember to read and review dammit.**

**REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****  
****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW**


	8. Chapter 8: History to Recover

**Hi all, I'm so sorry for the long wait. I've just bought a new computer. Transitioning from Windows to Mac is never an easy task, although, it is helped when you had to use Mac for half your life in school. Good news, only a week of school left, bad news, lots of holiday homework already (two long assignments). **

**So this is my new chapter. I've also gotta try get my Fullmetal Alchemist Fic updated in the near future. Gundam will always take priority, but I wanna get them both going well. I can't believe how well this story has gone so far and I would like to thank the following reviewers for their continued support: superiortechnology, Byron Lancaster, Capt. Freedom, littlemsstrawberry, Twilightfairy, and everyone else who is alerting or reading the story. It means the world to me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam SEED, if I did, there'd be a lot more violent weapons.**

* * *

**Athrun's Trial – Chapter 8: History To Recover**

* * *

**Orb Consulate Private Offices...**

"Why did I have to get left behind while you two decided to go and visit a lawyer's office?" Cagali roared when they returned.  
"Because you had work to do," Athrun spoke soothingly, "I don't want to be a distraction from your work."  
"Idiot!" Cagali hissed, "I finished 4 days worth of paper work before I escaped my office this morning. Who's picking up the bill for that car you two hired anyway? Orb certainly won't."  
"The Supreme Council will, that or I'll send it to Athrun Zala Corp to cover." Athrun responded calmly.  
"Kira, why did you let him drive?" Cagali asked venomously, "You know he's not well, for all we know he could've lose consciousness due to the drugs still circulating through his system."  
"It was minimal risk Cagali," Kira answered, "Not only that, it is better for him to do something that takes his mind off of what is going on here."  
"Perhaps, but still..."  
"But nothing!" Kira said adamantly, "I drove home didn't I? I think I know when the situation requires my intervention."

The group then fell silent as they heard a knock on the door, Kisaka walked in followed by several guards. He explained that they had noticed a sudden shift in the PLANT surveillance team out the front after Athrun had spent time at his lawyers office, as a matter of fact, they were converging on said office right now. Athrun didn't wait, he snatched his car keys and bolted toward the car park. Kira followed seconds later to join him.

**Moments later...**

Athrun floored the car out the Orb drive way, not caring if the PLANT Police Force was to catch up with him. Kira looked over at the speedometer and nearly choked, Athrun was driving at 360 km/h, he was pushing the car to the limits and weaving in and out of traffic. The surveillance team lost him moments later when he rounded several corners in quick succession. Athrun and Kira arrived at the office 10 minutes after leaving the consulate, considerably faster than the 45 minute drive it had been earlier. Kira pulled out a gun and handed it to Athrun, knowing the younger man could handle it much better than himself.

Athrun marched up the stairs to his lawyers floor, he then found that it was insanely quiet, unusual for a building of this size. It was as soon as he'd exited the stairs that he noticed it, there was a full military special ops team in front of him. He handed Kira the gun, a condition of his release was that he was forbidden from carrying a gun, although noticeably, they mentioned nothing about a knife, which was good for Athrun considering his proficiency with using a blade.

"Tell Canaver I say hi!" Athrun spat at the group, "And also! Get the hell out of my building, you don't have a warrant, this is unlawful." They turned, shock evident on their faces. They'd been caught, and worse, Yamato had a video camera trained on them probably uploading the feed live to Orb's servers.  
"You're carrying a weapon Zala," One spoke, "Thats a violation of the conditions of your release!"  
"No, its not!" Athrun spat, "Those conditions specifically stated 'Gun' and 'Mobile Suit/Mobile Armour'. I'm rather pissed off right now, so LEAVE!" He waited no longer and hauled the knife over his shoulder and flung it at a wall just above one of the soldiers heads. The men were then terrified, he'd meant to miss, it was obvious, but he'd missed by a hairs breadth, they really wouldn't stand a chance if he had more of those.  
"AND A REMINDER! WHEN YOU REFUSE TO LEAVE A BUILDING AFTER BEING ASKED TO IT BECOMES TRESPASS!" Athrun shouted over his shoulder as they left.

* * *

**In the hall after the soldiers left...  
**George and Greg came running down the hall to see what all the commotion had been, just in time to see Athrun retrieve a well known knife from the wall. Why was it well known you may ask? It never ever missed unless he wanted it too. The staff here had been privy to that when Athrun was a child, annoy him and more often than not, there was a demonstration of his skills with a knife, whether it be in using it as a weapon or deterrent.

"What happened here?" The twins asked in unison.  
"Lets just say some trespassers were, deterred," Kira mumbled.  
"Ah, the knife," George's eyes lit up, "You can still throw that thing huh?"  
"I was trained to never forget, because you can't always carry a gun. As noticeable given my release conditions." Athrun moaned.  
"Very true," George muttered, "We don't want to stir up a hornets' nest if we can avoid it do we?"  
"It'll be a bit late for that in two days," Kira grumbled, "The Councillor's Court will be listening to the application to unfreeze and distribute Patrick Zala's assets, all hell will break loose."  
"Which reminds me Greg," Athrun asked smirking, "How's that mountain of paperwork?"  
"One third of it has been completed," Greg sighed, "I need your signature and a witness to all the documents though, so this unexpected visit is quite convenient."  
"Thats fine, and you George?" Athrun asked expectantly, "Tracked down Claud yet?"  
"No sir, he's very difficult to find." George answered glumly, "I need more resources."  
"I'm afraid I cannot provide those yet, pray that your brother wins this case and we may then." Athrun spoke turning to Greg.

Athrun and Kira followed Greg to his office and signed the necessary papers, Athrun then decided he needed to speak to Cagali again, unless they found Former Councillor Claud they were screwed in the Criminal Defence Case. Athrun had an idea of where to look, but it was a place he was forbidden to go, another PLANT, and he really didn't wish to send Kira or Cagali to do it, on the off chance he was wrong and would be just wasting their precious time instead of preparing themselves for the worst possible outcome.

* * *

**Orb Consulate, Lunch Room...**

"YOU'RE WHAT?" Cagali shouted, "You're not just going to surrender the case like that."  
"I need him Cagali," Athrun sighed, "I need the testimony of someone who was there when it happened. I was built as a killing machine, I need proof of it dammit!"  
"You, you don't need it!" Cagali cried, "You're not a killing machine."  
"Cagali," Kira looked down, "We may not like it, but right or wrong, we were both created to be killing machines. We have the death's of hundreds if not thousands on our hands already."  
"Neither of you are like that though," Cagali answered, "So how does it help your case?"  
"Given that this man was on the Supreme Council at the time AND all the others are dead," Athrun mumbled, "If we convince him to testify, we accuse the former Council's of negligence in letting us go."  
"How does that help at all again?" Cagali asked frustrated.  
"The law of this country is such that if a previous Council has done wrong by the country by letting someone free, or overlooking a potentially dangerous crime, that the victim of the previous crime cannot be tried at a later date IF the crime overlooked is a reason for his or her current situation." Kira explained.  
"So..." Cagali was confused.  
"So, I can argue that by being built as a monster and the previous council overlooking my fathers experiments to create me that they did me an injustice and it is a reason for my current position." Athrun sighed wearily.

* * *

**Eileen Canaver's Office – Aprilius One**

"What do you mean I've been summoned to the Councillor's Court?" Eileen yelled, "There are no pending cases relating to me."  
"Uh, Yes Ma'am, there are" Her clerk answered, "The documents are in the folder I just placed on your desk. I suggest you read them before you throw this out the window."

Eileen nodded and set to work on the stack of documents in the folder, she caught her heart jumping into her throat. It couldn't be, it was impossible. A particularly irate voice rang across her office building. "HOW THE FUCK DID ATHRUN ZALA GET A DAY IN THE COUNCILLOR'S COURT BOOKED BEFORE HIS TRIAL IN IT?"  
She seethed for several minutes before her clerk entered.  
"Ma'am, Councillor Joyce is on the line." Her clerk announced.  
"Ok, you may go back to your station."

"What have you got for me?" Eileen asked.  
"Cagali Yula Athha has a few friends still in this country I'm afraid," Joyce paused, "Along with Lacus Clyne, their influence got Zala his Court Date. By the way, there is a rumour circulating that he is going to be suing the Supreme Council for significant amounts of compensation for wrongful imprisonment if he wins."  
"Well then, he can't win. Do you know why he's heading to our countries highest Court?" Eileen asked carefully.  
"No ma'am, I can't say I discovered that in my search." Joyce replied.  
"Good then, let me inform you." Eileen was seething again, "He has put in an application to unfreeze the assets of one Patrick Zala and then distribute the man's last will and testament. Basically he'd have the resources he needs to win the case."  
"What is the citation for the application?" Joyce queried.  
"That documents within the Zala estate can be used as evidence in an impending trial which could determine the course of the rest of his life." Eileen hissed, "As well as the fact the Supreme Council has fallen one month overdue on its decision of what to do with Zala's assets and thus law stipulates we must unfreeze them."  
"Any chance of searching just the assets he's specified?" Joyce asked curiously.  
"Impossible," Eileen snapped, "He's specified the whole estate."  
"Do you want me to search a few of the properties before the matter goes to court?" Joyce asked.  
"You can arrange it I trust?" Eileen asked quietly.  
"Certainly. I guess I only have two days to conduct my searches though?" Joyce wondered.  
"Yes, thats all." Eileen whined, "No doubt he'll win this matter in court, giving him access to the most formidable resources on all of PLANT."  
"I understand, I'll see what can be done." Joyce whispered before hanging up.

* * *

**Orb Consulate – Athrun's Room**

Athrun's mental state had been questionable ever since they'd rescued him from the ZAFT prison, but now Kira and Cagali were at their most worried point, Athrun was having nightmares, bad nightmares, and he was waking up with less and less energy after each one, despite their best attempts to helping build up his energy during the day. He'd even woke up one evening screaming about his father, both Kira and Cagali had been watching over him and it had concerned them greatly to imagine the nightmares he must be suffering. Cagali had suggested dream suppressants, but Kira had refused it saying that whatever battle Athrun was fighting was his, and his alone.

Now that Athrun had woken up and daylight was pouring into his room, Kira and Cagali sat nervously waiting for Athrun to notice the new addition to the room. "What is he doing here, again?" Athrun hissed upon noticing Sai Argyle's presence. He only received a grin from Sai, an apologetic face from Cagali and that all knowing glare Kira gave when Athrun refused help that he knew he needed.

"Like it or not Athrun, he's staying." Kira stated bluntly. "We'll still be here, but I feel it is best for you to have the help of a professional while it's available to you, lest you fall apart on the day of your appearance."  
"If I refuse this unwanted assistance?" Athrun queried, "What will happen then?"  
"Then we'll simply bar you from leaving the consulate at all until the court date, but that also means you'll have to be guarded 24/7 to make sure you don't attempt to escape. Do you really want that?"  
"In otherwords, talk to Sai or I'll subject you to inappropriate torture?" Athrun grumbled, "Well when you put it that way. Sai, take a seat."

* * *

**A day later… at the Councillor's Court**

"All rise for the honourable Judge Gruen" Announced a Court Officer. Everyone in the Court rose to honour the judge and prepare to bear witness to what could be one of the most historic cases in PLANT history, no one knew if this would be the first time someone bringing a matter before the Councillor's Court would lose or that Athrun Zala would set a record for taking on the Supreme Council and winning.

"Please rise Mr. Zala," the Officer spoke harshly.  
"Athrun Zala, you bring before my Court today, a matter, which I find trivial. I believe that you don't deserve the ownership of your father's assets after what you did to this country," Gruen hissed distaste, "but unfortunately for me, the law states I cannot make a decision based on my opinion alone, I must consider your evidence accurately."  
"Sir, no intentions of being disrespectful, but the law also says something about personal attacks in a Court Room." Athrun responded in kind, "But without further ado, let us begin."

"There are numerous reasons why I should be allowed to have the asserts of my father unfrozen an distributed. This is just one of them. It is my right, by birth. Another is the many injustices I suffered in my life as a result of that mans actions, as well as those of the current and some former supreme council's." Athrun started, "I know we don't have much time here so I'll make this brief. The law states that the Supreme Council HAS to come to a decision within six months of freezing any assets for war crimes. They've had seven months now and a decision has never been discussed. Given the time they've had possession of my father's assets and their lack of activity, I declare the Supreme Council inept. They're incompetent with their work and their incompetency has led me here today wasting a judge's precious time, which could sooner be spent on other more important affairs. Not only this though, as you know, I have a trial coming against me in a few weeks. I have vital evidence which I know is hidden well in my father's properties, however, legally I have no right to use the evidence in that trial if you don't grant me ownership of my father's assets. This evidence could change that case and also the course of the rest of my life."

Athrun turned and sat down as Eileen Canaver rose, her fury evident in her face. "Your honour, the Supreme Council has not been very able to make a decision on the assets of certain former council members due to the unimaginable length of the crimes they have committed. It would take us months to catch up and even then we'd still be unsure of whether or not their children deserved a right of ownership over their assets. All Athrun Zala is doing is making a desperate bid for money so that he can afford to pay his legal representation in his upcoming trial in relation to War Crimes against PLANT."

Judge Gruen rose and departed the Court Room leaving everyone in a stricken silence. Cagali and Kira had no idea if Athrun had won or not, Athrun on the other hand was fairly confident. He knew this judge well, the law was his passion and he'd now spend a few minutes in his office checking all relevant laws for a way to stop Athrun from winning, only to find there were none. Chairwoman Canaver was just chewing her fingernails, she knew, that unfortunately, the law stipulated she'd lost this case. Everyone once again rose for Judge Gruen as he entered.

"I have taken into account, both the testimony of Athrun Zala and Chairwoman Canaver, I find that the plaintiff, however unfortunate it may be is correct. The Supreme Council should have decided on a course of action in relation to the properties mentioned in this document and hence, I have no choice but to award Athrun Zala control of his father's estate and the right to distribute his will effective at midnight tonight. Just remember Mr. Zala, this is only a small step to your war crimes case which will also be overseen by this Court, and you'll want to improve not only your skills at giving emotional speech but also your skills at convincing a judge without mocking him in the future. This court is adjourned!"

* * *

**Orb Limousine – Athrun, Kira and Cagali…**

"Alright, distribute the security teams at midnight to the following addresses Cagali." Athrun said handing her a sheet of paper, "These are the only properties that are worth hitting for information. I doubt she'll come though, I'd say someone else has already done all the grunt work and is reporting their findings to her right now actually."  
"How do you know?" Kira queried, "Who did you have spying on the house while we were in Court?"  
"Yzak." Athrun spoke flatly.  
"Councillor Joyce sent a car of men to the mansion, they entered it, found pretty much nothing and walked out with a manila folder marked '#01 & #02 UC Project' which is a basic folder about us. Nothing damning, she'll be fine with that. She'll read it and think she knows all there is to know about me and then she's screwed. At least, if someone finds former Councillor Claud, the man seems almost purposely elusive."

* * *

**Okay, so that concludes another chapter. 2 - 3 weeks in the making, its shameful, especially since I got the first 1/3 of this chapter typed up at school during free period on a Monday. Anyway, like always, if you review I appreciate it, and remember, I give a personal response to all reviews. I thank you all for your criticism, unsigned reviews are welcome, but all the same I like to be able to thank you people for reviewing so please, preferably sign them. **

**To superiortechnology: When, I bring this story to a close, the next Gundam one which I promised you will be released. I figure this story won't be any longer than 15 chapters so not too much longer to go I hope. **

**Cheer's all,**

**Joker Oak  
**


	9. Chapter 9: The War Is On

**Athrun's Trial – Chapter 9: The War is On**

* * *

_**Athrun Zala's House – Midnight**_

Cagali made it official, herself, Kira and Athrun would be moving into the Zala mansion as of midnight. They were 100% sick of the boring lives they were being forced to lead in the consulate, not to mention the limitations being imposed on them during the day by security staff. Their other reason was secret, well from most personnel anyway. Kisaka and a few other trusted advisors knew. Inside this mansion were all the bad memories shared by Athrun and Kira locked away in several filing cabinets, not to mention those she her self suffered.

"Ok," Athrun mumbled checking his watch, "It is now midnight military time. As of now, we are in control of my father's estate."

"What do we do now?" Kira asked curiously, "Are we going in or what?"  
"Not straight away," Athrun spoke icily, "My father was a paranoid man. He was paranoid about attacks from everyone, us included. There are more booby traps in that front yard than you can imagine. I want to send a robot in to investigate. Kira, I need to borrow Birdy…..we can use his eyes to give us an infrared vision of the ground and decide where all the outdoor traps are."

"Of course," Kira said motioning for Birdy to jump to Athrun, it did so.

Athrun spent the next 15 minutes programming Birdy with an infrared night vision program, which would help them identify the safest path to the house. Athrun knew the only real concerns would be what his father had hidden in the front yard. It was more like a military arsenal, and that would mean that Patrick Zala would have believed it to be unnecessary to booby trap the inside of his house considering how well laid out his exterior defences were.

After being reprogrammed, Birdy was let out of the sporty convertible Athrun had rented days ago and he flew over the entire ground of the Zala mansion, it proved Athrun's theory of paranoia when Kira and Cagali saw all the heat signatures that appeared as Birdy flew overhead. There were enough land mines in the front yard to make the Earth Alliance's attempted invasion of Orb in the last war look small.

Athrun while the twins gawked at his fathers invasion grade arsenal of defence was attempting to hack into the house's security system to deactivate the landmines, he wasn't doing too well. He'd also mapped them all out, just in case it was required they walked through without being able to disable them. Kira had a look at the codes rolling down the laptop screen and sighed, Athrun aced the advanced programming courses at Copernicus, but he'd never taken the expert ones Kira did on Heliopolis. "Here, let me do that." Kira stated calmly, "I took expert programming, you went to the military, big difference in the style and method." Athrun wordlessly surrendered his position in front of the keyboard and watched as Kira made short work of the house's security system and shut the whole thing down.

"That'll never cease to amaze me," Cagali muttered, "The speed with which he burrows through high security networks."  
"It doesn't amaze me," Athrun spoke quietly, "Genetics are a terribly useful thing. Its to tempting at times to use them and try to do more, its just sad when you realise you are incapable of it."

"Oh?" Cagali asked.

"Nothing," Athrun and Kira mumbled together.  
"What do you two mean nothing?" Cagali hit them both over the head with what appeared to be a shrunken version of a baseball bat, "You were just reminiscing about something and I want to know what, now!"

"No!" Athrun and Kira shouted together.

"Cagali," Athrun started, "There are something's in this world which are better not being thought of or known. That includes what we just said."

"Anyway," Kira changed the subject, "The path of landmines is shut down. Why don't we go in?"  
"Brilliant idea," Cagali sarcastically replied ,"Just ignore my question completely."

"Without hesitation," Athrun and Kira grinned together.

* * *

**Some time later...**

"Right," Athrun mumbled, "That's the security system disabled."

Cagali and Kira watched as Athrun led them down the hall to the kitchen, it was the first place they needed to go after all, how do you turn a previously unoccupied house into a now occupied one without securing provisions Athrun nearly choked at the smell when he opened the fridge, the twins didn't far follow as the most revolting smell crossed the area before Athrun slammed the door. "Food" He grunted, "Power must have been off for months."

Cagali stared wide eyed for a moment before dashing for the nearest door outside.

"I don't care what you say," Cagali announced from outside, "I'm paying someone to come and remove that fridge and put in a new one. That is utterly disgusting."

"Theres no need for you to…." Athrun was cut off.

"I want to, not need to." Cagali hissed, "Therefore I will do it."

Kira and Cagali followed Athrun as he moved away from the kitchen and proceeded towards his own bedroom, a sanctuary which neither Kira nor Cagali ever imagined could exist in a house which had belonged to a madman. The walls were painted a serene aqua like colour and the large bed in the centre of the room amazed both of them, it was unmade, as it had most likely last been left, that or someone had been here before them. Athrun glared at it before suddenly veering left and removing a picture frame from the wall revealing a series of surveillance camera screens.

"I left a little security behind, this was my room afterall. I never expected to see this again." Athrun mumbled while tapping passwords into the security system. Kira and Cagali stood awestruck looking around the room to see all the different robotic creations that were located on the shelves. There were prototypes for Birdy, Haro's everywhere and among all else, then security vision appeared on the screen from a day prior. Men were seen search around the room, but Athrun felt a sigh of relief when he realised that they'd failed to find the document room which was hidden beneath his own.

"They didn't find any of the more vital documents," Athrun announced, "Go push the bed out of the way and you'll find a different piece of carpet under where it was, lift that up."

"What's there?" Cagali asked, while following the boys over to the bed and together, with an almighty shove. The bed was dislodged from its floor mounting and slid across the room until it hit a wall. Kira and Athrun removed the rather heavy carpet with a firm pull and located below was a stairwell. "You'd never know this was here unless you had the time and patience to dislodge that bed, which no goon would ever do." Cagali observed.

"Exactly the point," Kira nodded, "It's contents were never meant to be found, even by us. I'd brace yourself for what you'll see down here Cagali."

As the trio wondered down into the considerably large document room obviously used by Patrick Zala and Ulen Hibiki to keep track of their illegal experiments, more and more was revealed. Stacks of filing cabinets, computers, video's and discs littered the shelves, the room looked as if it had been abandoned years prior.

"How many documents are in here pertaining to the experiment?" Cagali wanted to know.

"The whole room is the information about the experiment." Athrun stated bluntly as he walked forward, "But the ones I want specifically are over here." Athrun indicated a rather small looking filing cabinet.

"How do you plan on getting into that?" Kira grumbled, "Fingerprint locks can't exactly be hacked you know."

"I never said you had to hack it to bypass the finger print," Athrun growled, "Just add a new finger print to it so that we can open it with the 9 digit code."

Kira spent some hours fiddling with a computer and the safe cabinet Athrun left him in front of, meanwhile Athrun and Cagali were in the basement, examining the prestige cars that were kept there. "Wow," Cagali was awestruck at the amount of cars the Zala's had acquired over the years. There were even some classics from Earth, particularly from ZAFT controlled Area's such as Carpentaria. Cagali noted the Ford Falcon that was sitting gracefully in its spot. Athrun meanwhile was focussing on a specific car, his father's favourite. The Bentley Continental GT. If there was any car that would still have the senior's diary of contacts in it, this would be it. Athrun opened the drivers door, slid into the seat and turned the key, much to his surprise, the car turned over immediately and the engine fired. This made him more suspicious, if anything, it should have failed to start. Cagali gawked as Athrun floored it out of the basement in the Bentley and jumped out of it as he got above ground, letting it race towards the gates before a loud "boom" was heard. The car exploded.

Kira and Cagali found their way outside and stared at the wreckage of what was formerly a very expensive car. "What the hell?" Kira mumbled.  
"Ignition sensitive time bomb," Athrun groaned, nursing his now very sore right arm and shoulder. "Someone knew I'd look in that car. Someone was here before us. Cagali, send in the Orb security team. We need a full sweep of the house done now."

Cagali picked up her phone and dialled her security team, they were delighted to be finally allowed to do their job. Kira and Athrun nodded, before turning on the spot, grabbing Cagali and stalking back to the sporty convertible that Athrun had rented. The engine roared to life as Athrun pulled away from the kerb and headed towards Zala Corp. in an incredibly foul mood. Kira and Cagali braced themselves as the sleek sporty car glided around a corner and the tail kept going, Athrun just spun the wheel in the opposite direction, correcting the cars path before accelerating faster as he joined the freeway traffic. "You're going to kill us," Cagali moaned feeling motion sick.  
"No I'm not." Athrun shouted back, "I'm saving us." With that he accelerated further, Kira bent over to look at the speedometer and flew back into his seat. 280 km/h they were flying through traffic well over the 130 km/h speed limit.

"Athrun," Cagali cried, "We're being followed."  
"I know," Athrun muttered before veering left and straight down an off ramp. He hauled at the wheel and maneuverer the car towards the next on ramp. The Ferrari that was following them was no slouch either, taking more and more distance from them. "Athrun," Kira warned.  
"I know, I know." Athrun grumbled. He flipped three switches on the dash before pressing the big red button. The car rocketed forward and soon had a lane of its own on the freeway, exceeding speeds of 380km/h thanks to its additional propulsion. "Zala Corp turn off approaching." The GPS announced. Athrun's erratic driving just got worse as he hauled at the wheel yet again to make an abrupt departure from the free way. The pursuing Ferrari stood no chance as Athrun maneuvered his car fast into the Zala Corp basement with what could only be described as years of experience.

Athrun, Kira and Cagali marched up to the lawyers office. Athrun had his dagger out, and appeared to be incredibly pissed, especially when he kicked the door off its hinges upon entering the office. "Everyone but George, out now!" he bellowed. The entire office staff fled their young superiors countenance which was quite bad all things considered. George sat nervously in his chair waiting to hear of why Athrun was so upset.

"That bastard Joyce and Canaver tried to kill me!" Athrun rumbled before throwing photos onto the desk, "I want you to lodge documents for a citizens arrest against Councillor Joyce. cite these photos as evidence."

"How did they attempt to kill you sir?" George whined.

"They wired a timed bomb to the ignition of my father's favourite car, they also burned his book of contacts which I needed." Athrun hissed.

"Oh, uh, can't you see Greg about suing for damages?" George was sweating.

"No! Now that I have the most considerable resources available to me, I am going to lop the head off the Government George!" Athrun growled, "I want Canaver's head, preferably on a platter. Throw some money around George, find out where the hell former-Councellor Klaud has moved to and get him back here in support of the trial dammit!"

Everyone heard a click and before they had blinked, Athrun's dagger had embedded itself in the wall at the far end of the office… To Be Continued Next Chapter!

* * *

**A/N: Well, I know its been forever, over 8 months :\ I'm truly sorry, but I don't want forgiveness. I have so many people to apologise to its not funny, I planned to have this chapter out weeks ago. Its too short for my liking but I can only do what I managed to fit, I guess it doesn't quite fit my normal length but I'll try and get it up to 3 or 4k next time. No guarantee on an update, maybe a week, maybe a fortnight maybe 3 weeks, we'll have to see, but seriously, hound me to do it. I don't care how you do, but just do it!**

**Now that the serious side of the A/N is over, please review, alert, favourite, whatever it is that floats your boat. I look forward to hearing any and all criticism response to the story and note, let me hear you all.**


	10. Authors Note

**AUTHORS NOTE: SCHOOL EXAMS AND EXPECTED UPDATES**

* * *

**Hi all, unfortunately, I've made it to that end of the year. The end where exams are on and they're rather important given it is the end of Year 12 for me. As such there will be no updates in the coming weeks due to the fact that I need to study for them, they start on Monday 17th of October EST and finish October 28th of October EST for me. **

**Due to these exams however, there is some good news in it for all of you. I promise to write an update with one chapter for Quest of Truth and the Order of the Phoenix in the first weekend after exams finish (Oct 29th onwards). I will not promise a finish date but it will happen during that weekend. **

**Athrun's Trial will be updated whenever I find the time to write the next chapter, seriously, I have like half of it planned out but I need to just sit down and type like a really fast rabbit or something. Anyway.**

**Hell's Awakening... I won't promise anything there for a little bit, I wanna at least finish Athrun's Trial first, then I'll continue it, I swear to whatever higher being there is.**

**Gundam SEED Redemption Rewrite is on an official hiatus until I have time to read and catch up on the actual Redemption story, I'm miles behind (Sorry winterchill, I didn't mean it to end up that way).**

**So, with that, I bid you all adieu for the next couple of weeks.**

**Take care.**

**Joker Oak.**


	11. Temporary Hiatus: Plot Works All Stories

Temporary Hiatus for Plot Planning: All Stories

To my beloved readers, I received a review today which reminded me I do have people waiting on my writings. Some have been waiting several years! Scary thoughts. And as my time seems to be stabilising better in life now, I will once again take up the gauntlet of trying to write for you all.

I am pleased to announce that I have a plot already written for a brand new story, but this story focusing on an AU FMAB will not be started or released until at least Athrun's Trial and Hell's Awakening are completed.

So on the subject of that, I must now write a plot with a few dot points per chapter to cover the future chapters of each story and plan out the eventual end of each.

Quest of Truth and The Order of The Phoenix is the hardest to plan, but be comforted in knowing I have started writing chapter 6. I just need to plan beyond it.

I would like to move to a system of weekly releases for each story but it's looking more fortnightly if I want to move into a new regime of getting things done.

I profusely apologise to all readers who have sorely waited for updates to all of my stories, I must ask you all to just wait a bit longer please. I look forward to publishing more writings and stabilising my writing cycle to give you all a far more reliable release cycle.

I hope to see you all and read reviews from you all when new chapter releases are made in the upcoming future.

Many thanks for your continued patience,

Joker Oak


End file.
